Trapped
by soemone
Summary: The world is divided into black and White, nothing in between. It was as simple as that, but not for her, because she was trapped in the wrong Body. Born with the Body of a Boy and the mind of a Girl, she is trapped. "I have to tell them." is on the top of her to-do-list, but she just can't find the courage. 2759 different Genres, I can't decide ...
1. Prologue

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's property of Akira Amano, I just use the characters for fun.

**Authors note: **This story is rated M because it will deal with a subject, which needs a mature mind to comprehend and accept it.

There will be mentions of sex, but nothing explicit will happen. As this story is about teenagers there will be cuss words, because at the age of sixteen people tend to cuss a lot. (I did it all the time)

The main issue of this story is transsexualism.

I've read and seen a lot of gender bending stories and I wondered, why are there so many stories where guys are girls?

I don't really like those kind of stories, because, if you want to get two guy together, than do it an don't change one of them into a girl.

But because I know, that out there in the real world exists the true "gender bending" I wanted to write about it.

In my opinion transsexualism is an interesting theme and doesn't get much attention in the Anime/ Manga fandom.

So I took it up and did write about it.

As I'm not transsexual I can just guess how a person feels in the wrong body, but I did as much research as possible and the rest is imagination.

But as much as an serious thing this theme is – this story will have hilarious moments.

I just can't write stories which are to serious, they always end up with comical situations.

I'm mostly self taught in English – so please tell me if there are grammar and spelling mistakes.

I wanted to write this story in English, because there are not many German KHR fans and I like the language very much :).

**Prologue**

Ever since she was small she adored colourful things.

Her most favourite hobby was to make flower crowns. Most of them were presents for her elder sister, who taught her how to make them.

The maids at home found it cute, when she gave them some as a thank you for their hard work.

Father would look strange at her, but accepted the gift nonetheless.

Mother never took something she wanted to give and that made her sad.

The beautiful piano lady once got one of the crowns and smiled warmly hat her.  
Her dream was to become such a fine Lady like her.

She loved cute dolls and dresses. Her most beloved doll was Antoinette (a gift from her sister). She wore a cute an frilly dress, her blonde locks were well kept and the blue eyes shined brightly. But every time she played with Antoinette the maids would look like something was wrong with her.

What she wanted the most, was to wear cute dresses like sister, but she was not allowed to.

Every time she had to put on those ugly shorts and this button-down shirt with the tie, she would cry like no tomorrow an throw a tantrum.

The maid which was responsible for changing her would say she was cute.

"I'm note cute like this!" was the angry response.

This day she did her everything to not put those clothes on. The maid was desperate and called mother for help.

She gave her a cold look.

"What would be the problem here?" mother asked.

"Young lord Hayato refuses to put his clothes on." The maid responded respectful.

"I want to wear a cute dress like Bianchi!" she would wail.

There was a slap to silence her, mother was never a nice woman.

"Do not be silly! You are a boy and boys do not wear dresses, those are for girls."

Mother did not shout, but her tone was cold as ice.

She looked confused. Why did mother say she was a boy?

"But I am a girl." her voice was not more than a whisper, but mother and the maid heard her.

"No you are not."

"Why not?"

"Sit down!"

What followed was a talk about the differences between boys and girl.

"And therefore you are a boy."

Hayato had his head low and looked at his lap.

Slowly tears broke out of his eyes.

"Just because I have this thing I am a boy?"

It was the first time out of countless, that the boy cried over the fact, that he was born with a penis.

That was the day, Hayato became aware that boys and girls would do different things.

All his most beloved games were girls plays. Mother told him he should not play those.

Father would buy him cars to play with.

Even if he never liked to spend time with the boys, he did it, because a boy should not play with girls.

With every passing day his irritation rose. Sometimes he would snap and punch those annoying jerks.

Every time he did, his father would say, how proud he was, that his son knew how to fight.

But he never won those fights.

The only thing he could do and loved was playing the piano. Nowadays it was the only thing he truly enjoyed and it was a thing boys and girls could do. He was just sad, that his teacher (the beautiful piano lady) visited just once a year and at some time would never visit again.

As the other boys grew stronger than him and called him a weakling, he searched someone who would teach him how to fight properly.

This someone was his first love (he never would say it out loud because boys should like girls) Doctor Shamal, a cool guy who could use bombs.

He taught him how he could use dynamite to fight, it was not too hard to learn.

But after his first ever win in a fight Shamal did not want to teach him new moves.

He would just snap at the old dude and say he did not need his help any longer, but at night, he would cry, because he could not spend more time with his most favourite person.

A few weeks, after his wounds were all healed up, he heard the maids talk about the piano lady. What he heard was shocking. She was his true mother and father did kill her!

Out of his mind he ran and ran and ran and ran ….

He ran years until he came to Namimori Japan, where he met his own personal prince charming one person with the name Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The person who was the reason, that his suppressed real personality would come back to him.

As he saw, that his precious person loved this cute girl (Sasagawa Kyoko) his wish to be a beautiful lady returned.

At the age of fourteen he did his research, he wanted to know why he felt like that.

He knew it was not normal to look at dresses with the desire to put them on.

He knew that it was called homosexual, if you loved someone with the same gender, but in his dreams he would be a lady and he a gentleman.

What he found made sense and terrified him. But after some time (weeks) he did something complicated.

He made an appointment with a Psychologist, he needed the testimony of an expert.

The written declaration of a Psychologist was the first step towards the fulfilment of his dream and important to find out more about himself.

Later on he would tell his sister, because for the treatment he needed the approval of a legal guardian an she was his own blood relative in Japan. He knew he could trust her.

But the most important part was to come out of the dark and tell all his close friends.

Will there be acceptance or intolerance?


	2. Depressing Saturday

Kururuo Sakuro: Thank you for your Review! I'm thrilled that somebody likes it :) And per you're Suggestion I did some Change for this chapter. I really am thankful that you pointed those things out, because even I had the Feeling it was to rushed and Tsuna was too OOC. I'm not sure if I can get rid of his OOcness ... Well I do my best! I didn't Change the Yamamoto part, because ... hehehe I won't say it! XD I hope the changes made the chapter better.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Authors note: And here somes chapter one! I have the Story in Progress, but I have the next three chapters finished. Chapter number two will be uploaded next week!  
Beware! This chapter has Kyoko bashing, not because I dislike her, but because it's written to show the inner devil of a jealous girl.

Enjoy, or not, it's up to you!

Depressing Saturday

A few day into the third year of middle school and Hayato was depressed beyond recognition.  
Why?  
Because Juudaime was happy to have his first ever date with Kyoko, that bitch. Yes, she was a cute and nice girl, but when you are jealous, even someone sweet like her was a nasty bitch.  
Every day since one and a half year he took female hormones to become the girl he truly was. So far just his sister knew about it.  
Bianchi was his hero, she loved him unconditionally and he worked hard not to faint because of her face. (There was slow progress)  
Both were now sisters and spend more than enough time together. They talked about girl things and love, especially love. Bianchi wanted him to fight for his love, but how?  
In Juudaimes eyes he was the reliable (but scary) and strong storm guardian, a guy who lost his temper really fast and would shoot before asking questions.  
He did not know, that all those anger issues were the result of not being who he really was. Not that Hayato blamed his beloved boss for not noticing. He made sure that his friends would not find out about his true personality, not yet. He knew, that he was a girl, but to say so to others was frightening.  
In the world of Mafiosi was no place for a transsexual.

* * *

Hayato woke up and felt like shit, last night she cried herself into sleep. Life was so not fair to her.  
Why was she born a boy?  
Why was that bitch born as a girl?  
Why was she such an wimp?  
Why didn't she have the courage to face her friends and tell them who she really was?  
All those question drew circles in her head and made her dizzy. It wasn't the first time she cried because of her own cowardice.

She had a major headache, to much crying did this to you.  
Not wanting to get up on this depressing day, but needing to pee was really irritating. Grumpy as hell she got up, the natures calling was to strong.

Her night groom was all wrinkly and hung loosely around her not curves. She almost tripped over Uri, who meowed in protest but didn't scratch. Some time ago she found out, that Uri was well behaved at home and would never harm her. Maybe the reason for that was her change in personality once home. She had the vague feeling that Uri attacked her every time she was not herself. Strange, really.

As she looked in the mirror she had the wish to faint. How could she look so utterly disgusting? Her eyes were red and swollen, there were dry tears and snot on her face (ew!) and her hair was a total catastrophe. Shaking her head she undressed and took a long, warm and relaxing shower, unwanted hair was shaved of (not that she had much of that). Lucky her, she had no beard to shave. It would have grossed her out if she had facial hair. The doctor said something about late puberty. Because of the hormones she would never have a beard. As she heard that, a heavy weight was lifted of her shoulders (the first positive thing ever!).

After her shower and drying she put on lotion, she did not want to have dry skin.  
Naked like she was, she could spot the really small breasts, which developed after she begun taking her medicine. The doctor said that she would never have any real breasts, but hey there was the option of silicon.  
What really bothered her was, that she would never have a feminine waistline. The bone structure of her body couldn't be changed with hormones. But after some research (and disturbing pictures) she came to the conclusion, that wearing a corset permanently, could change that to a certain degree (there was a picture about a women with a really small waist).

At home and alone she would put on her corset and make herself a smaller waist. With that her hip would seem rounder than it really was. It gave her almost a perfect female figure. Wrinkling her nose she put on some panties, this thing between her legs was just in the way, so she stuck it behind (it was not really comfortable, but the panties fit better that way).  
The bra she wore was really expensive, because it was one especially for people like her (a gift from Bianchi). It was more an artificial bosom than a bra and had a nice size, which was a perfect fit to her small hips. (it would really look stupid to have big boobs but a small hip) This lucky girl was never a masculine type of guy, so she would never show too much that she was born with the wrong body. Once she had clothes on nobody would ever think, that this was a biological boy.  
Dressed in a fluttery skirt, some tights, fitting shirt and shoes, she came to the conclusion that she was much more cuter than Sasagawa Kyoko could ever hope to be. With the wig she would not be recognized as Gokudera Hayato.

The wig was wavy and a shade darker than er true hair. With it she looked a lot like her beautiful mother.  
Today would be the first ever time for her to go through Namimori all dolled up. Normally she would take the bus or train to another town, because she was afraid to be recognized.  
But after weeks and month of spending time as a girl in other towns without being found out, she was positive that in Namimori it would be the same. It was an important part of her therapy. She had to become confident in her appearance, if she wanted to get the permission to undergo the necessary surgery. This permission was the one thing she needed the most. So she had to show the Psychologist, that she really had what was needed to be a girl. She had to have the necessary courage to be true to herself and the people around her. The last part was the hardest.

But today her sole mission was to stalk Juudaime and Kyoko. Hell, she would make sure that this bitch would not break his golden heart, or do something stupid to let him loose his face. She knew it would only hurt to see those two as a happy couple, but she had to make sure that Juudaime was doing the right thing. If he was really happy with Kyoko she would let go and move on.  
Yeah like hell that would happen! If push came to shove she would send Kyoko to fucking Siberia just to have Juudaime for herself. Hey she was a girl in love, don't blame her. Putting on a light Jacket and grabbing her handbag she left the house. Inside her handbag she had her Vongola gear and some dynamite (couldn't go out the house without that), like normal she had an undefined number of bombs on her.

* * *

Juudaime was a really great guy, he told his friends when and where he would meet with Kyoko. Hayato was really thankful for that, because she didn't have to search for him.  
There!  
He was in front of a fountain, waiting for the girl.  
He looked handsome (like any day) in his Jeans and button-down shirt. The only accessory he wore was his Vongola ring (he never left it at home).  
As a trained hit man she knew how to hide without being to suspicious and how to look natural during observation.  
That bitch let the boss wait almost twenty minutes before she showed up.  
If it was her, she would bow down in apology and beg for forgiveness, but no Sasagawa just smiled and asked if Juudaime did wait long. He just blushed and said no, Kyoko giggled silly and she had the urge to strangle her. Those two were not really sure what to do, so they just strolled around town. Sometime during her observation she ran into someone.  
"Whoa! Careful there."  
That annoying laugh was something she didn't want to hear.  
"I am so sorry! But please excuse me, I am in a hurry!" The Baseball freak smiled stupidly, why was this guy so big? Hell she wore heels and had to look up to him.  
He even had the nerve to grow bigger than Juudaime and Juudaime had had an amazing growth spurt. She bowed politely and was on to further stalking. After some time she stopped.  
"Why are you following me? It is quite disturbing!"  
If this were a normal day she had blown up the guy without further ado. Hopefully he didn't recognize who she was.  
"I don't follow you! I follow them!" he pointed towards Juudaime and Kyoko.  
She blinked. Ah! There, she knew the guy had his eyes on the bosses woman – that could get him killed. In the Mafia you don't go around ogling at the bosses woman. But somehow she smelled a chance. An idea plopped into her mind.  
"I follow them, too."  
"Why?" Yamamoto did sound suspicious, being a Mafia man he had to consider that she could be an enemy. So the guy could take his job serious.  
"I fell in love with the guy at first sight." She blushed, saying it to a guy you considered a friend was really hard. Baseball freak scratched his head.  
"Well he is kinda my best friend and I kinda like the same girl as him." His laugh sounded nervous.  
She blinked and tilted her head slight to the side.  
" I have a great idea!"  
He was interested on the spot.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna! Fancy meeting you!"  
"Yamamoto? What are you doing here?" Tsuna looked confused, mostly because his friend had a cute girl at his side. A girl who seemed familiar, but he didn't recognize.  
"I'm on a date! This is Sawaki Hana!" (She did need an alias and didn't come up with something better)  
She bowed her dark silver head slightly, Tsuna smiled friendly and introduced himself and Kyoko. Kyoko didn't seem to be happy (Yes take that!).  
"We could make this a double date. Should be fun!" Great, Yamamoto was a really good actor.  
"I'm sure Sawaki-san would like to spend time with you alone." The read head sounded a bit angry, like a dog which sniffed competition.  
"I think it would be fun to spend time with Yamamoto-kuns friends." As a girl she could be nice and at the same time threatening, it was something only girls could pull of. So it didn't come as a surprise, that those cute girls were throwing daggers at one another through smiles.  
Like the good and friendly guy Juudaime was, he spoke up to cut the tension.  
"Why don't we all go eat lunch in that new café the street down? And there we can talk more about this double date thing." Juudaime really should speak more. He had such a smooth voice (although he did sound funny during his changing of voice). The other three agreed, not that Yamamoto and her had something against it and lunch did sound like a great idea.

Now they sat at a table waiting for the food, talking. Then to her upper shock the stupid woman came trough that door.  
"Hahi, what are you guys doing here?" She had the nerve to sit on the last available spot at their table.  
"We have a double date!" cheerful idiot he was Yamamoto had to answer her.

Haru blinked.  
"Not fair Haru wanted to have a date with Tsuna-san, too!" Kyoko smiled at her, a real smile and not a dagger-throwing one.  
Really strange …  
"Why don't you eat with us?" Did she have to ask this annoyance? Both of them were introduced and there were the dagger smiles, but they were other then those between her and Kyoko. It felt as if she daggered at her as reinforcements.  
Really strange …  
"Say Sawaki-san, which school are you from?" Had that to be Harus first question?  
"I don't go to school. Truth is I'm much older than I look." They all blinked confused. "How old?" From Kyokos mouth it sounded almost like a cats hiss. "Twenty." Lying like this came natural when you had to pretend to be another person your whole live.  
"How did you meet Yamamoto?" She didn't think Juudaime would be interested. "I met her at a baseball match some time ago." This guy beamed at the boss like no tomorrow. "Is that true?" Now she could see the concentration between Kyokos eyebrows, funny.  
She could only smile and nod.

"Please excuse me. I have to freshen up." She needed a time out, before she could punch those stupid bitches, hell they are good at interrogation.  
"Me too!" Those two really did follow her!  
Yamamoto said something about girls and toilets and Juudaime did laugh over that. How she loved it when Juudaime laughed.

Once inside the confine of the girls toilet Haru and Kyoko glared at her.  
"What is it? I have to pee."  
"Peeing can wait!" Kyoko snapped, what was wrong with her?  
"Why are you going out with a guy much younger than you?"  
"Because I thought he was older!"  
"Oh come on, Yamamoto-kun doesn't look older than your average Highschooler!" Now Haru did hiss at her.  
"What is it with you two? I don't understand why you are so angry, especially Sasagawa here." She had to remind herself not to shout or the male voice would come up.  
"I like him."  
"As Kyokos friend I help her to get him." Forget peeing, those two were so dead!  
"Then … why are you dating Juudaime, when you don't even like him that way?!" The girls looked confused, blinked and then all hell broke loose. "Gokudera-kun?!" Shit … it was the male voice and holding dynamite in both hands had blown the cover perfectly. The three of them stared at each other. She put away the bombs and looked away in shame.  
"Yes."  
"Why."  
"Because ..." taking in a deep breath she faced them: "I am a girl inside the wrong body."  
"and … what does it mean? Are you gay or something like that?" Kyoko didn't know what to think of this statement.  
"... I don't know if you could consider me gay. I mean at heart I'm a girl."  
"But you like boys?" Haru had a frown on her face.  
"Well yeah. But you like boys too – and that does make you hetero."  
"Well if you put it like that … but … you're a boy … and … I don't know what to say anymore!" Now the stupid woman pouted.  
"Then just shut up!" She didn't have the patience to discuss with her those things.  
"So uhm, you like Yamamoto?" Kyoko asked shyly and to avoid a headache.  
"Hell no!"  
"I just met him, because he did follow you and Juudaime, same as me." the last part was mumbled. "Back to my question! Why are you dating Juudaime if you don't like him that way?"  
"Because I wanted to know which way I feel for him. I was not sure if I loved him like that or just as a friend."  
"And?" She snapped.  
"He is just a friend there are no deeper feelings." Haru was quiet, but looked happy. "So, when the time comes say it. Don't go around putting up his hopes, because he really likes you."  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think Tsuna-kun is as unsure about his feelings as I." Never did Hayato think someone was as wrong as her.  
"Than Haru has a good chance with him!" Normally she would have snapped at her, but she knew that Haru had more of a chance inside Juudaimes heart than her.

By the time they came out the food was there. Juudaime and Yamamoto looked at them with the – what the hell took you so long on toilet – look. But those two were gentlemen and didn't ask, they even waited for them before eating. Sitting down at the table they began their meal. Sometimes she would feel a gaze on her, like somebody did study her. But every time she looked up her friends looked normal. There was no chance for her to talk to Juudaime, because Haru did take his attention. Kyoko was all ears to Yamamoto, and she felt just out of place between this couples. Her most beloved seemed out of reach, so much that it hurt.

* * *

At the end of the day the five of them bid goodbye (somehow they spend the day as a group) and were on their own ways.

It was just before she reached a corner, that Juudaime came to her.  
"Sawaki-san!" She came to an halt.  
"Yes?"  
"I won't be able to sleep peacefully if I just let you go!" (Reborn would kill him if he let a woman go home alone in the dark) He smiled this smile, she was sure in the future he could get women pregnant with that smile. (The most people would probably say he looked nervous and unsure. But she saw his true side, that he was hiding.)  
"So please let me accompany you home." He had this shy look on his face, the look he gave people when he didn't know if they wanted him dead or not. There was no danger in letting him walk her home, because the boss didn't know where Hayato lived.  
"Sure why not." They walked in silence and it was nice.  
"I was really grateful today, that you and Yamamoto came along." Tsuna muttered it more than actually saying it.  
"Why?" That was confusing.  
"Well between me and just Kyoko, it was somehow awkward." He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head.  
"I don't know if her and I are fit to be a couple. And somehow I have the nagging feeling that she is more interested in Yamamoto ... and Yamamoto likes her, that I'm sure of." A defeated sigh didn't suit him.  
"But this Haru girl seems interested in you." Juudaime scratched his head.  
"Yeah, she is hell bend on marrying me..."  
"But?" He looked at her and smiled shy.  
"She is … well, annoying. I mean, she is a good friend, but I think she would annoy the hell out of me. There are enough annoying people I have to deal with!" The tone of his voice said how embarrassed he was to put it like that. At that she had to laugh hard, so hard it did hurt.  
"... and Yamamoto?"  
Tsuna didn't look at her, but he wanted to know.  
"I just wanted to help him get the girl he likes. We would never fit together - he is too much of an happy go lucky person."  
"Truth is … well, ... I couldn't even imagine him with a mature girl like you." He looked at the floor and she blushed, hard.  
She was beet red by the time they reached her home.  
"So this is it." She said a bit sad, because she wanted to spend more time with him.  
"Can I have your mobile number?" His voice changed into something calculating, but she wasn't aware of it. Hayato reached inside her handbag, but remembered something. "But I'm sure I have your number." it was a whisper, nothing more. Juudaime did dial his number and on cue her phone rang. Frozen on the spot, she lost all colour and didn't know how to get out of this situation.  
The ringing stopped.  
Both of them didn't know what to say or do in this situation.  
"Juudaime I'm ..." With his hand on her mouth she couldn't speak.  
"I don't want to know it! Good night!" With that her beloved boss made a run for it.  
Like in trance Hayato entered her flat, put her shoes away, changed out of her clothes and got into bed. Crying herself into sleep like last night, not knowing what to make out of Juudaimes reaction. Full of insecurities were her dreams filled with nightmares.  
What a depressing Saturday

* * *

On his walk home Tsuna had the chance to think. Ever since they came back from the future he had the feeling something had changed. He didn't know what. Now that he thought about it, quite a few things changed. He knew somewhere between the return from the future and the ordeal with Shimon Gokudera began to seem softer. He just thought it was because he had learned to trust his friends more. Kyokos eyes would linger on Yamamoto. But he ignored it.  
Tsuna spend more time with Enma than with his other friends, because he was the only one who could understand his reluctance to become a Mafia boss. That was seemingly wrong, then the more time he spend with the other the more he felt like he would no longer know his friends.  
Sometime after they broke the curse of the Arcobaleno he saw Yamamoto looking at Kyoko. His gut told him, that those looks weren't the kind of friendly gazes other girls got from his friend, but he choose to ignore this feeling for a long time.  
Today it was the first time he had the urge to punch his best friend. In the Mafia it was a law not to look at the bosses woman - but Kyoko was never his.  
Yesterday he put all his courage together to ask her out. Afte a lot of stuttering and awnkwardness she agreed easily and he knew she was not as nervous about it as he was. His gut told him what that meant.  
He didn't need his Hyper Intuition to tell him that she would never love him like that – but he did hope it would work out.  
During their date they were being followed, heck Reborn would kill him if he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all times. But he knew from the feeling his followers gave him, that they were Gokudera and Yamamoto. He didn't even wonder about Gokudera, because that guy was his personal stalker. Tsuna knew that his storm guardian meant no harm in stalking him, so he just ignored it.  
Why Yamamoto was on his heels he really didn't want know. To his surprise Yamamoto came out of his hiding with a beautiful girl at his side. That girl was cute but somewhat familiar, she looked a little like Gokudera but that could just be coincidence – if only his Hyper Intuition would shut up.  
Calculating her height minus the heels she was just a little taller than him. Her voice was soft but had a male tone to it.  
At first he wanted to refuse this double date – but somehow he ended up agreeing to it.  
Kyoko looked like she wanted her dead. That was the most depressing moment ever, because Vongola intuition said – Kyoko likes Yamamoto very much and doesn't want to share with the beauty at his side.  
As those three girls took their time in the bathroom he did something out of character. He confronted Yamamoto about his feelings. "Sorry Tsuna." and his friend did look sorry, but also challenging.  
Defeated he gave up, to fight with his best friend over a girl which would never love him was stupid. Yamamoto was more important than his one sided feelings. During lunch he watched Sawaki Hana, because Kyoko didn't even pay him much attention and he didn't want to show Haru any intrest, she would just get the wrong idea about it. A lot of things Sawaki did reminded him of Gokudera. How she would touch her ear when putting a strand of hair behind it or how she used the straw: stir two times right, one time left then drink until the glass is half empty. Why he knew this things about Gokudera was something even he wanted to know.  
But the most common she had with his storm guardian were her hands. She had long and elegant fingers, well manicured nails, like a person who cared more about her hands than everything else. As she stood besides him he smelled the faint scent of gunpowder. Strange enough it did go well with her perfume.  
At first he thought himself paranoid, but his phone call and her ringtone proofed otherwise. It freaked him out. What was the reason for this dress up? Tsuna wanted to believe that Gokuderas outfit was just a cover to play this double date thing. But how he moved and talked seemed so natural. He doubted that he wore girls clothing as a costume just to stalk him. And no normal guy could walk in heels like that without experience. He was to good at playing a girl and he put so much effort in his outfit, almost as if he was truly a girl. It confused him and today he was not ready to talk about such a delicate matter and made a run for it. Not knowing how much it hurt his storm guardian.

* * *

Back at home Tsuna just wanted to go to bed. Reborn looked at him as if he wanted to torment him (the kick to the head was the first step). "Not today Reborn. There are some issues I have to deal with. I don't think I would be able to concentrate on training." He whined in his most whiny voice. "Fine, but tomorrow ..." "I will be ready for your tutoring. Wake me whenever you see fit." With that he shut the lights down.

Reborn knew that whatever it was Tsuna was dealing with, it was personal, so he didn't ask. This boy had more to handle then most guys his age. He had lousy grades, the weight of the greatest Mafia Family to carry and to top it all he was sixteen and in puberty. He was allowed to deal with his personal live alone, it was something Reborn wouldn't interfere with as long as it didn't interfere with Family matters.


	3. Mondays are the worst

**Kururo Sakuro (did I spell it right?** XD): I changed the first chapter according to your suggestions, because I liked them and they gave me a huge Idea for the plot! In this chapter Tsuna will be OOC - it's necessary for the Progress of the Story. But I gave it my all to not make him too much into a pimp XD

**Authors note**: Because I just finished Chapter six, I decided to upload Chapter 2! Maybe I will put chapter 3 on on wednesday ;)  
In this chapter I will describe Hayatos flat, but because I don't like to read stories with too much Detail I just give a round about way of describing things and places. I want to leave the most parts to the Imagination of the Readers. Maybe it's really just because I like to imagine People and places myself and I don't want to force my ideas on others. As I described the concept of Hayatos flat I saw my own living room ... I wonder which room would you see?  
This chapter will have the Explanation of the male - female changer Change, but my English skills are limited, therefore it will be explained more than just simple. If you are really intrested how it works - hurray Internet!

Well then enjoy the Story or not, it's up to you.

* * *

**Mondays are the worst**

On Monday Tsuna was more tired then ever. Not only came he to the depressing conclusion that Kyoko would never love him but his best friend, he had to have hellish training on Sunday. And he couldn't get in touch with Gokudera, that didn't surprise him. Gokudera didn't show up at his house in the morning and the atmosphere between him and Yamamoto was awkward. Mostly because his friend got the girl he wanted - since forever.  
He knew Yamamoto would like to boast about it, but was aware that he would hurt Tsuna if he did it. It would take them some time before they could go back to normal.  
Somewhere along the way they met Kyoko and Ryouhei, who was now in High school, but had almost the same way as them.  
"Good morning Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled cutely … at Yamamoto. Tsuna had the urge to bang his head against something hard.  
"Extreme good morning!"  
Lucky Ryouhei, he was oblivious or just didn't mind the heavy atmosphere.  
"Mornin" he couldn't even speak properly, because of tiredness.  
"Good Morning."  
How could this idiot be so cheerful? Wow, now he knew how Gokudera felt whenever Yamamoto was around.  
He knew it was stupid to be angry at him. It was not Yamamotos fault that he was more attractive and charming. His friend did nothing wrong, but jealousy was an ugly beast. And no he did not pout!  
"Where is the octopus head?"  
Even Kyoko seemed confused over the bombers absence.  
"I don't know." he sighed. Lately he felt as if he knew nothing at all. It frustrated him to no end.  
Even at school Gokudera was nowhere in sight.

* * *

She cried the whole of Sunday and now on Monday she felt like there was nothing left.  
It confused her.  
Juudaime figured out who she was and made a run for it.  
He looked so betrayed and broken. He had looked like his whole world came crashing down on him. It was almost as bad as the time when Enma said Iemitsu-san had killed his family.  
She never wanted to see this expression again, but now she was the one responsible for it.  
How could she face him? What should she tell? The truth? A lie? Was she really ashamed of herself that she couldn't face him as the person she really was?  
All those sessions with the Psychologist to figure herself out, to become more proud, all those efforts were crashed with his forlorn look.  
He had looked like an abandoned puppy.  
She hurt him and that hurt her.  
No longer was she sure of herself, should she really go on and become a girl? To become a girl .. it was utterly nonsense, because she never would be a real girl. She could get surgery to get an artificial bosom an she could get a vagina, but it would be just a hole in her body which would make the impression of a real vagina. Her body would resemble a real girls, but it would never be the body of a woman.  
She couldn't get the ability to give birth.  
Then why? Why did she go through this ordeal if she hurt her beloved boss so much?  
It was not fair, for neither of them.  
Maybe running away was the only thing to do.  
But she ran all her life, from home and from her true self.  
If she would run now, she would run the rest of her life and would never be able to become who she wanted to be. It was so frustrating, why couldn't she just talk with him about those things? Why was her world so complicated?

* * *

Tsuna was never a person who could concentrate on stuff that wasn't interesting. So it was no wonder his grades were this bad. But today his lack of concentration was caused by Gokuderas absence.  
He was worried and his Hyper intuition screamed at him – move your ass or it's too late.  
What would be too late? Gokudera wouldn't commit suicide, he wouldn't, would he? The look on his storm guardians face as his ringtone went of was something he never wanted to see on this face.  
He looked so terrified as if he would burn him down on the spot.  
It was common knowledge, that he wasn't a smart person, but even he knew that behind Saturdays cross dressing incident was more then he could fathom.  
Thinking and thinking and thinking he would never come to a solution.  
His only real option was confrontation. He had to talk to Gokudera as soon as possible.  
After third period was over he was out of his seat and on the way to Gokuderas flat. Paying no attention to the confused looks he got.

* * *

The doorbell rang.  
Open up or not?  
She didn't feel like it, but whoever it was, was persistent.  
Rolling out of bed she put some baggy clothes on, not bothering to look into the mirror.  
"What the hell do you want?" It was not polite to shout at visitors but she couldn't care less.  
"I wanted to talk."  
Rang a nice but shy voice to her ears.  
Shoot, it was Juudaime, she must look terrible.  
Reluctant she let him in.  
He put his shoes of, she led him to the living room, well bedroom, common room it was a one room flat (but it had space for one bed and one sofa) so yeah whatever.  
He gave a short look through the room and saw a bin full of tissue, some plush animals a lot of books and … panties.  
Gokudera followed his gaze and blushed, he took them and threw it inside his bathroom.  
Now both were beet red.  
Hayato was the one who broke the silence with a cough.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"That would be nice."  
Those two wouldn't even look at each other. He poured them both apple juice.  
They drank something.  
Tsunas gaze wandered around the room a second time, he felt really awkward, like he was in a girls room. And he never even was in one!  
No guy would have such a stylish and colourful room. Everything was put together to harmonise, there was one main colour and the rest was attuned to fit to that one.  
He felt like he saw a part of Gokuderas soul – a part the storm guardian wanted to hide and protect.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Hayatis voice was low.  
"Yamamoto is now official Kyokos boyfriend." He rushed this sentence, but he had to say something.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Are you?" He didn't want to sound mean, but Gokudera looked like he slapped him.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I'm sure you are more hurt then me."  
Shit. She didn't want to sob. Once it began she couldn't stop the crying.  
"No, don't cry. Please I don't now how to deal with crying people!"  
Now Tsuna had a mild panic attack. He never could imagine a crying Gokudera. Gokudera was a restless storm, raging and in the centre of battle. To see him crying and weak was … somehow nice.  
Was he some freak?  
"Please Gokudera-kun, stop crying."  
With caution he rubbed his back to soothe him and after some time his tears stopped.  
Hayato took a deep breath.  
"Sorry Juudaime, I guess the last days were too much for me to handle."  
His voice was shaky.  
"You don't have to apologize. I should have talked with you the other day ... but I guess I was too freaked out."  
A pause. "Would you tell me … about ... it?"  
There was fear in Gokuderas eyes but he did nod.  
"It's kinda complicated."  
"I try my best."  
"I didn't mean to offend you or something like this. But this issue is not explained in few words."  
"I didn't feel offended. I will listen. I want to understand you."  
How could this person have such a pure heart? He really wasn't fit for his role as a mob boss.  
"I am transsexual."  
"Transsexual?"  
A nod.  
"It's a condition where the heart and body don't fit together. In my case I'm a girl at heart, but a boy in body." Tsuna blinked and looked like deep in thought.  
"How come I never suspected anything?"  
"Because I was careful not to show my true colours."  
"So Saturdays self was your true self?" His brows came together in a mix of confusion and concentration.  
"Yeah. It's my self I found after session after session with my Psychologist."  
"Psychologist?" So it was some kind of mental problem?  
"He helps me to come clear with myself. Even now I'm full of insecurities. But talking to an expert helps. And without his help I wouldn't get treatment."  
"What kind of treatment?" It can be healed?  
"Female hormones. They help to make my body softer, more girlish. My voice will not get any deeper and in my case - I won't get a beard."  
She drank something and Tsuna watched her move. He could have noticed sooner, if he was more observant. Every move Gokudera made was elegant and fluent, like a girls.  
"The pills don't make me into a girl, they just help my body to adjust to my mind."  
"But?"  
"In the future I will undergo surgery to become as much like a real women as possible."  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes." No he didn't want, but he had to know! They were friends and friends did listen to each other.  
"I will get artificial breasts, you know those silicon things. And then there is the operation where my penis will be changed into a vagina."  
"Hii!How does that even work?"  
So yes, that statement was creepy as hell.  
"Well .. they make something like a hole and … to put it simple … the penis will be turned into the inside and well … uh ..."  
Juudaime made a funny face, she almost laughed, but the talk was to serious for that.  
"The head of the penis will be the clitoris, with that, sex would be enjoyable."  
The mention of sex made both blush.  
"It's really hard to explain … I put it a little too simple. There are two different methods for this operation. And I have to think about which one I want to undergo."  
She did read about the things (hurray Internet) and was not sure if she could save enough money for her favourite method. Understanding those processes and explaining them where two whole different stories and she really wasn't good at explaining complicated things simple enough to understand with a normal working brain.  
"So … are you sure you want to undergo those operations?" His head began to hurt.  
"Yes. But I have to wait until I'm off age. And there are many other steps I have to take before a doctor would do this."  
"What steps?" There was more to it?  
"I have to life like a girl for a year, minimum. That means I have to face all my friends as a girl at one time." she looked out of the window.  
"But to do something like that to your dick..." he looked at his.  
"Well for me this thing is just irritating. I hate to have this useless meat between my legs."  
At that Tsuna scratched his Head.  
" … I think this is something I will never understand. The thought about losing my thing is not amusing. But I understand, that a girl would have no use for it."  
"So … do you think I'm disgusting?"  
"No." He really didn't feel that he, no she, was disgusting. It was just confusing as hell – but he could accept Hayato as who he, no she, was. Tsuna hadn't the brains to think too deep about it, so he did the only thing he could do the best – blend all complicated things out and judge the heart of the person in front of him and not the body.  
He smiled his handsome smile and she couldn't help but hug him. It surprised him, but he returned it. He didn't know how to feel about it, but for now this hug felt good.  
"You won't kick me out of the family?"  
"No." Why should he?  
"I can be at your side as your storm guardian?"  
"Yes." Who should do it, when not Gokudera?  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Hayato cried, she was just so happy that Juudaime was such a great and accepting person, like the sky he represented.  
"No need. We are friends right?" He really felt awkward.  
"Yes!"  
And here was the first genuine smile he ever saw on Gokuderas face. And even if there were tears and snot on his face he, no she, never looked more beautiful.  
"Does somebody besides me know about you?" That he had to know.  
"Bianchi, I needed a legal guardian for the treatment ..."  
"And?"  
"Kyoko and Haru."  
"Why those two?" He felt hurt, that those two knew before him.  
"They figured me out on Saturday. I almost blew them up at the toilet."  
At that both of them laughed hard. Tsuna didn't want to know the reason, but the idea about bombing a girls bathroom was hilarious.  
"How did they react?"  
"I'm not sure, but I guess they took it well."  
"That's good then."  
"Maybe."  
There was some silence between them as they drank their apples juice.  
"I won't force you to say it to the others. But at some point you have to face them about this." Tsuna didn't even want to imagine how hard this would be.  
"I will. I plan to start High school as a girl. So before that I must talk about it with the rest of them."  
"So soon?" That was unexpected.  
"Yes, the more I postpone it, the more insecure I become about myself." There was the typical frown-smile combination Hayato often had.  
"You will have my full support. I don't want you to be unhappy. You should be yourself."  
"You are a great person Juudaime, please don't ever change."  
Blushing seemed to become common between these two.  
"So how should I call you from now on?"  
"The same as ever. I don't plan to change my name, even if it is a male one. It was something my mother gave to me and I will keep it, for her."  
"You really are a girl." he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. And I'm sure I look like shit."  
"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah you look like something did roll over you." he grinned.  
"You really are honest."  
"That's my charming point, isn't it?"  
"One of them."  
"Really now?" He just wanted to joke and now he was blushing like mad.  
"Yes... uhm .. Please excuse me, but I think I need a shower and fresh clothes. Would you mind to wait?"  
"No. I mean nobody misses me, I skipped school to talk to you."  
"Well then..."  
She searched clothes in her closet, took a towel and disappeared into the bath.  
During her shower Tsuna took his time to digest what he learned. It didn't gross him out, even he himself was surprised that he took it so well. He even meant it when he said he would defend her. He even would go against someone like Reborn. And Tsuna was sure, that Reborn would be the biggest troublemaker. Why he felt like that was simple – Hyper Intuition. Reborn did hammer in his head to use his natural instincts more and he learned how to do it.  
He would defend Gokudera, even if it meant to go against his tutor from hell.  
Gokudera came out of the bath completely dressed with wig and make up on. And yes, she was one hell of a beauty. Maybe Tsuna was really simple minded, but for him it was no problem to see Gokudera as a girl. He felt like he saw Hayato for the first time and blushed, because he was staring.  
"How does lunch sound?" He asked.  
"Great, I feel like starving."  
Was her answer.  
"Then lets go out, my treat."  
"Are you sure? The last I ate was Sundays lunch."  
"That's not healthy you know?"  
"Well I didn't have much of an appetite."  
"Well then ... let's go." Somehow he was nervous about the idea to go out of the house with her. He almost had the same feeling like he had during the first part of his date with Kyoko. Why was he so nervous? He just got out to eat with a friend, nothing more.

* * *

They made themselves comfortable in the same café as on Saturday. It was a nice location and the food was great (not as great as mothers).  
"Are you sure you have enough money?"  
"Am I a next generation Mafia boss?" He got an allowance from the ninth, because he should learn how to handle money and greed. It made him quite uncomfortable to get so much money on a regular basis. The most of it was put aside, he just took a small part for things he really needed or wanted to buy.  
"Just asking." She smiled cutely at him, it made him blush. Wow that smile was on par with Kyokos.  
Just as they had ordered they were disturbed.  
"Well if isn't no good Tsuna. Skipping school?"  
"Who are you?" he asked dead panned.  
"Your best friends since kindergarten!" Ah the bullies, he forgot about them, well he had more dangerous and important things to deal with nowadays.  
"And how can I help you?" If he were alone, he would make a run for it, but he didn't to loose his face in front of Hayato, that would be too pathetic, even for him.  
"Give us some money and we won't tell you on Hibari." the guy smirked ugly.  
"That would be suicide, because he would know that you skipped, too." He was sure he could handle Hibari (well in HDW mode), but those guy would be dead meat in five seconds.  
"Don't get smart on me!"  
"He just told the truth."  
She wouldn't be Gokudera Hayato if she wouldn't interfere.  
"Whoa, who is this cutie?"  
"My school skipping date?" Tsuna muttered and looked away from them, seemingly shy. She blushed.  
This annoyance looked at her.  
"Such a fine girl like you would have more fun with real guys, don't you think so?" The tone was more than just shabby.  
He even wanted to touch her. He couldn't even blink so fast was his arm broken.  
His friends stared, she stared and Juudaime had the guys arm at an awkward angle. It did look like it would hurt for a long time. His brown eyes had the shine of flames within them. His voice was calm and calculating.  
"Don't you dare touch her if your life means something to you." Overprotective much. Hayato was overly happy about Tsunas declaration and almost squealed like the fangirl she was.  
"You piece of …." They froze mid sentence. Partly because Tsuna gave them the evil eye and mostly because there was an two year old who just shot a real bullet at them.  
"Take your friend and piss of." Those two did exactly that.  
"Dame Tsuna, why are you skipping school?"  
His tone promised pain.  
Juudaime was unfazed for five seconds, before he had a panic attack.  
"I had some issues to deal with." he screeched not really manly.  
"Fooling around with a girl is not an important issue to deal with."  
"I didn't fool around. We had something between us I wanted to clear out. And now that everything is settled we wanted to eat something!" The panic was clear in his voice. Reborn looked her over and it was quite disturbing.  
"Excuse me, but your meal is ready." It was the waitress from heaven who broke the heavy atmosphere.  
"Well then lets eat." Seems like Reborn was hungry.  
"So what is your name?"  
"I'm Sawaki Hana." on with the lies.  
"Did he get you pregnant?"  
Reborn didn't sound like he was joking. Her face felt like it was on fire and she rushed a response.  
"No! We are not like this. He just helped me out during some hardships." just half a lie.  
"Fine then."  
Did he really believe it?  
Tsuna and Hayato looked at each other, they both didn't know what to do.

After they finished their meals Tsuna paid like promised.  
"Well then have a good day." Damn Reborn, she wanted to spend more time with Juudaime.  
"Yeah you too, and be careful on your way home. Not that some pervert attacks you." he sounded concerned.  
"I can defend myself." she pouted  
"I know." he smiled.  
She bowed and did go her way.  
"Let's go Reborn." he knew he was in for a good beating – skipping school was something Reborn didn't take well.  
"Don't fall in love with the wrong person, it wouldn't do you or them any good."  
"Reborn?"  
He shook his head, they would not have this talk. Not yet.


	4. Family matters

**Mitzuna:** Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Kommi! Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut! Den Manga, welchen du erwähntest, kenne ich sogar, aber ab irgendeinem Kapitel hatte ich aufgehört zu lesen, weil ich zu viel heulen musste XD Ach ja - danke für deine positive Meinung über meine Englischkenntnisse

**Kururo Saruko: **I did write down your Name, because it is impolite to spell it wrong! XD Here Comes the chapter in which Yamamoto and Tsunas conflict Shows. Tsuna may be OOC ... I just can't write his character like it should be, because for this Story he Needs to be like that ... Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Like in the prologue

**Authors note:** I decided to make this Story into a Triology, because the Progress of the Story doesn't quite fit under the title "Trapped". I will think about the other titles, but for now, I Focus on finishing "Trapped".  
This chapter was writing itself. Even I was surprised as I read it XD, but I think it is good enough.

Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you.

* * *

**Family matters**

On Tuesday Tsunas world was back to it's normal craziness. Like every other time Gokudera would wait in front of his house to accompany him to school.  
"Good morning Juudaime!" There was the enthusiastic greeting, but he felt a new form of adoration from it. Maybe it was just his imagination, because in his head he was greeted by a cute girl.  
"Good morning … Hayato."  
He didn't know, that a person could get so red in the face.  
"Eh? First name?"  
"Yep. I mean, I call the other girls by their first names, why shouldn't I do the same with you?"  
It was hard to guess if Hayato was happy or not. Maybe he moved to fast.  
"If you don't want to be called by your name I won't do it."  
"No. I mean … well … you can call me whatever you want. It was just unexpected."  
"Well then … Hayato. Lets go before we will be bitten to death."  
Hayato smiled at him.  
The both of them didn't notice Reborn, who was watching them from the kitchens window.  
Reborn was a man with more experience in life than most people believed (well he had the body of a two year old).  
For him it didn't come as a surprise that Gokudera had some deep secret, something personal he had to deal with.  
But what he didn't expect was that. At first he was just angry at Tsuna for skipping school to meet a girl. The girl was cute, he could see that with the first glance. But as he looked at her more careful, he could see that it wasn't a girl at all.  
He had to admit that it took him some time to figure out who exactly it was.  
Who could have guessed that the restless Storm could look like that?  
Reborn was no fool. Even he knew that whatever was going on with Gokudera, had a much deeper meaning then simple cross dressing, it wasn't something you could explain with science and medicine. There were many different opinions about transsexualism (or however people call it), the most discussions were about why people were like that or if you could call it an illness of the mind.  
For him it was not necessary to know if it was an illness or why Gokudera was like this.  
The only thing he knew was, that he didn't like the way Tsuna would look at his storm guardian.  
It was almost the same affectionate gaze he gave Kyoko. Maybe it was just in his head, but he couldn't let Tsuna fall in love with a fake girl.  
If push came to shove he would make sure, that Gokudera would disappear – either from the Family or the world.  
For Vongola it was the most important thing that Tsuna would produce an heir and for that he needed a real woman.

* * *

School was hellish.  
Yamamotos fangirls were crying and Kyokos fanboys wanted to kill Yamamoto.  
It was funny how the whole atmosphere of the student body could change, just because two idols got together.  
Tsuna couldn't deny, that he liked Yamamotos black and blue eye. He got it from Ryouhei, who didn't take the news of his sister dating his friend to good.  
Yamamoto had to fight with the boxer for the right to date the little sister.  
A fight without weapons, just fists – in Ryouheis opinion was boxing the only way to understand his real Intention for dating his Little sister. As simple minded as Ryouhei was, as overprotective was he over his sister.  
So he forced the rain guardian into a gentlemen's agreement – no pervert things before marriage, French kissing included!  
Gokudera did laugh at him.  
"Does you right baseball freak!  
"Haha, I never thought senpai would react like that!"  
"I think I would react the same way, if I had a little sister." No maybe not. He would kill the guy on the spot – or just break a few bones. Hell he would beat guys to a pulp who just looked at the girls in the Family the wrong way. Since when was he so violent? Maybe Reborn began to influence him too much.  
"What is it with you guys and the overprotection?" Kyoko was not amused about the gentlemen's agreement. She was a teenage girl and would like to do stuff before marriage (but she wouldn't say it out loud).  
"I think they mean no harm with it."  
Chromes voice was as soft as ever. Her shyness was refreshing (Tsunas opinion), the family had enough loud mouthed brutes with insane antics. Chrome was something like an isle of sanity.  
"Maybe I should force Mukuro into an gentlemen's agreement?"  
It was just a joke, but Chrome blushed like never before.  
The other four looked at her curious. You could interpret her blushing face in different ways.  
"I didn't know you were a couple." Kyoko.  
"You did kiss?" Yamamoto.  
"You had sex?" Gokudera.  
"I will kill him." Tsuna  
Chrome covered her face with her hands. Didn't these people know how to mind their own business?  
"We are not … I mean … it's not like …. don't do it!"  
How could she get out of this?  
Kyoko and Gokudera giggled at her. Yamamoto just laughed and the frown on boss' face was unnerving.  
Luckily the school bell saved her. Lunch was over and she hurried to the classroom.  
To have friends was a nice thing, but sometimes they could get annoying. Prying into her private matters was not nice!  
Those three came into the classroom with the last tone of the bell.  
How much she wished, she could just disappear … wait she could, after all she was an illusionist. She sighed.

After school Tsuna walked home together with the girls, because Yamamoto had baseball practice. He felt a little out of place here and didn't really know what he should talk about. He looked around. Chrome was some distance behind them, she was not sure how to interact with them after the lunch disaster.  
"Chrome. Don't think to much about it, it was just a joke." As her boss Tsuna had to assure her, that everything was aright.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
He smiled and she nodded shy.  
"But I'm really interested!" Kyoko wouldn't let it go.  
"Are you two a couple or not?"  
Chrome held her bag tight in front of her chest.  
"Of course we are." a creepy kufufufu followed this statement.  
Tsunas was over his fear, but Mukuro caused him goosebumps. He never liked the fact, that this guy appeared out of thin air, whenever he liked.  
"Really?" Kyoko squealed in delight.  
"Maybe we should go on a double date together!"  
"With Yamamoto Takeshi? Never. I don't associate with the Mafia."  
Yeah sure … the guy was in denial, but he was a part of the Family. He helped out, whenever he was needed. And someday he would admit that he was a part of Vongola.  
"A date has nothing to do with Mafia." Leave it to a girl to argue with someone like him.  
"And double dates are fun! Right Gokudera-kun?"  
Hayato looked like she wanted to say to count her out on this conversation.  
All eyes on her she gulped.  
"And how should he know?" Shit, now Mukuro was curious.  
"We were on one with Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun."  
"It was more of a group trip than a date. Haru was there, too." Tsuna mumbeld and looked like he remembered something aweful.  
Kyoko glared at Tsuna, he didn't know that she could glare.  
"Tsuna-kun. That is for us girls to decide. Right Gokudera-kun?"  
"Oya? Since when is he a girl?"  
Chrome had a look like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it.  
"I don't know, but on Saturday .."  
"Kyoko!"  
It was the first time his Boss voice came out. Reborn did Train him to use his voice as a weapon to get the necessary attention, but he never used it - he didn't like to get attention!  
Now all eyes were on him.  
The red head looked stupefied. The pineapple had the nerve to smirk at him. Chrome was just asking with her eye. Hayato looked unsure and afraid.  
"If Mukuro doesn't want to go on your stupid date with Yamamoto, then let him be. Not everybody can deal with a happy go lucky couple of airheads."  
"Airheads? I didn't know you had such an high opinion of me Sawada Tsunayoshi!" That she was angry was an understatement.  
"Don't think too highly of yourself, just because you have a few scary friends. You are just No good Tsuna!" What was wrong with them?  
"Maybe I'm just no good Tsuna, but I don't trample others feelings with feet. It's something you and Yamamoto are specialized in!"  
A slap was her answer and she stormed off.  
"Juudai … "  
"No."  
HDW and up he got. He had to get all this anger out of his system. Training with Reborn would help (hopefully). Why did his emotions decide to come out like that? He was sure he had them buried deep down within his heart.  
"So, what did I miss?" It was Mukuro who broke the heavy silence. Hayato and Chrome blinked up to him, even she didn't know what was going on.  
"It's complicated." Hayato sighed.  
"I'm in for some gossip."  
Chrome nodded.  
"Well then. How about sitting down while talking?"

* * *

The same café with other friends.  
"It's not really a secret, that Juudaime likes Kyoko very much, isn't it?"  
"That I knew."  
"Those two had a date on Saturday. Kyoko did see this date as her chance to come clear with her feelings for Juudaime. But he saw this date as his chance to get to know her better. They were really awkward together."  
He drank something an sighed again.  
"And what happend?"  
"Yamamoto and I did interfere with the date. He because he had his eyes on her and I because I wanted to make sure she would not break his heart."  
"You weren't really successful with that then." This time it was Chrome who spoke.  
Hayato looked like a kicked puppy.  
"After this date I talked to him and he wasn't sure if the both of them fit together. He didn't seem down at all." now Hayato wanted to pout like a Little Girl.  
"Or Tsunayoshi is just too good at hiding his own feelings."  
A nod from Chrome.  
"Maybe."  
"Not that it is of my concern, but if he doesn't put his act together, it could destroy the Family."  
"I'm more afraid it could destroy him."  
"Boss … how can we help him?"  
"I don't know. He is hurt and feels betrayed. His best friend got the girl he liked for a long time. And that just after he had the courage to confess to her."  
"I feel like I'm in some soap opera."  
"My feelings exactly."  
The three of them sipped on their drinks.  
"I should have killed that bitch before all this happened! How can we heal his heart and build the trust between him and Yamamoto anew?"  
"You're his right hand, so you have to work it out."  
"Well no shit, you have a point." But how should she do it?

* * *

Tsuna met Reborn in the forest. They promised to meet there after school. He didn't even greet him, just attacked. Reborn fought him without comment, he knew something was wrong with his student the moment he felt his Flames.  
Tsuna threw punches and kicks, with so much killing intent, that even Reborn had goosebumps. Whatever happened, he had to solve it before Tsuna could turn into a second Xanxus.  
After they spend hours with fighting Tsunas rage let up.  
"Fuck!" Tsuna spat, he was angry, at Kyoko, at Yamamoto and at himself for snapping like that. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't know himself any longer.  
"What happened?"  
"What happened? Kyoko and Yamamoto happened! Damn it all!"  
His student was never one to use cuss words, so he could just guess how angry he really was.  
"Talk." And talking he did. He told Reborn how he confessed to her, how she looked at Yamamoto, how Yamamoto would gaze at her. He told him how betrayed and hurt he felt. How he confronted Yamamoto about it and how this guy had the nerve to declare he wouldn't give her up for him. How he didn't want to fight with his friend, because of his one sided feelings. How he wished Yamamoto good luck and how Yamamoto apologized to him.  
"Just two days after I told her my feelings and she agreed to go an a date with me she got together with him."  
Reborn did listen carefully and even he felt betrayed, he considered Yamamoto an important member of the Family. How could he do that to his boss?  
"I mean … I know it's neither Kyokos nor Yamamotos fault, that they fell for each other … but why didn't they wait? Why coming together so fast? Why didn't they even consider my feelings? Because I'm just no good Tsuna! Fuck, Kyoko did say it – you're just no good Tsuna!"  
He punched a tree, his hand bled.  
"Yeah, That's it. Which girl would fall in Love with the no good me, when there is a good looking athlete like Yamamoto?"  
"You seem to forget about Haru. She truly likes you."  
"I know. But I don't like her that way. I told her time and time again, that I'm not interested. I made myself clear to her, but she just doesn't know when to let go." A sigh.  
"Reborn what should I do?"  
"Date Haru."  
"No, I don't want to break her heart, it hurts too much."  
There was silence between the two.  
"How can I be the freaking Boss of the fucking Vongola, when I can't even get over my broken heart and move on? I'm just pathetic, if Xanxus could see me like that he would laugh his ass of."  
Reborn didn't know how to handle this teenage drama, he was too old for this shit. He just lowered his fedora over his eyes.  
"I don't know how I should face them. Maybe I should take on Nonos offer to continue my education in Italy."  
"You want to run away?"  
"Maybe."  
"If you ran, you would be truly pathetic. As a boss you have to face all of your problems head on. Don't be a coward, talk with Yamamoto, punch him or kill him, whatever makes you feel better."  
"You say it as if it were easy to do it."  
"As the boss you have to bring order into the Family – either with violence or love. How can your Family trust you, if you don't trust them to catch whatever you throw?"  
"I'm no good Tsuna … I don't understand complicated things."  
Reborn knew, that his student understood him. Defeated and hurting inside and out, Tsuna made his way home.

* * *

Hayato was in her flat, together with Bianchi. She was the only person she knew, who could help her to solve this situation.  
"Love is beautiful and terrible at the same time. It can light your world or put you in the deepest darkness. Mending a broken heart will take some time."  
"But how can you mend a broken heart?"  
"With love." Bianchi and her obsession with love...  
"What do you mean?" snapping felt so good.  
"The only thing that can help cure the heart is love. Tsuna needs a new love." They both drank something.  
"And that would solve his problem with Kyoko and Yamamoto?" It did sound logical.  
"Yes. If he himself is a happy couple with someone his ugly jealousy would vanish." Bianchi smiled.  
"Meaning he wouldn't have the urge to kill the baseball freak."  
"Exactly. And I know two girls who love him very much. But the question is which one will he choose?"  
"Two?"  
"Yes my dear little sister two! Haru and ..."  
" … me …." blush.  
"I won't help you and I won't help Haru. But I will tell Haru about his broken heart, she should get a fair chance in this race."  
"Is there even a race? She has more chances than me."  
"You are a beautiful girl. I'm sure Tsuna sees it the same way." Was her sister stupid? As if Juudaime would look at her like that.  
"Yeah sure... But for Vongolas future he needs a real woman."  
"A womb doesn't make a woman a woman. It's the heart that matters."  
"But what about..."  
"An heir? I'm sure you could find a surrogate mother ..." Hayato blinked, she didn't even think so far! (really no sixteen year old would think about producing an heir)  
"You are right!" she jumped up from her sitting position.  
"Of course, I'm your big sister. And as your big sister I say: Fight for your love with all you've got!"  
"I will do it, even if it kills me!" She pumped her fists in the air.  
"That's the spirit!" The sisters hugged each other, it was nice to have a sister who you could talk to.

* * *

This evening Kyoko talked on the phone with Yamamoto about what happened.  
"Maybe we should break up."  
"What? Why?"  
"It never occurred to me, that we hurt Tsuna this much. I mean it was awkward between me and him, but I thought it would pass after a few days."  
"Takeshi-kun, even if we broke up, nothing would change. I would still love you and you would still love me, wouldn't you?"  
"I would."  
"Then where is the point in hurting Tsuna-kun and us?"  
"I would feel better if nobody was hurt."  
"Life doesn't work this way. We will hurt people, if we want to or not. Tsuna-kun has to learn, that not everything revolves around him."  
"Kyoko … Tsuna is a great guy. I knew how he felt for you and I did betray my friend, I stole his first love. Maybe I should learn, that the world doesn't spin only for me."  
"I know that he has a good heart, but he changed. He is no longer the cute and forgiving kind-hearted guy we knew."  
"We all change, it comes with growing up."  
"And with the things we don't talk about ..." Mafia things.  
"Tomorrow I will talk to him. Maybe he will forgive me."  
"Do that, but please don't let him order you around."  
"He would never do that!"  
"I'm not sure about that..."

* * *

The next morning was like every other, or not. His mother woke him up way too early.  
"Mom, I have to get up at seven not six."  
"I know. But Yamamoto-kun wants to talk to you. He seemed serious."  
"Ok I get up." This guy had some nerve!  
"Good." Mother was all smiles.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsuna was never a morning person and seeing the reason of his irritation this early in on the day made him grumpier than ever.  
They sat down in the living room.  
"About You, me and Kyoko."  
"What is there to talk about?" yes he was angry, it was his damn right!  
Yamamoto did something he only knew from Gokudera – he bowed dogeza, with his head on the floor.  
"I am very sorry, that I fell in love with the same girl and stole her from you."  
Tsuna winced. He immediately felt bad about yesterday incident.  
"Please don't do that! Get up! I don't like seeing my friends bow like that!"  
"So we are friends?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry!"  
"I give you a free punch for anger management!"  
He laughed carefree. Tsuna blinked and smiled at his rain Guardian.  
"Well than come with me in the garden, I don't want to destroy the house." and he was damn serious about it.  
Yamamoto gulped but followed him grinning.  
They stood face to face.  
"You're ready?"  
"As ready as one can get."  
"Don't regret this!"  
"I won't."  
"If you say so."  
Before Yamamoto could change his mind Tsuna was in HDW and punched. This one punch had all his anger and frustration in it, it didn't come as a surprise that his friend flew all the way to the other side of the street. Yamamoto first registered what happened after he crashed in a wall. Lucky him he had a hard skull. (Somehow he had a feeling that walls had a thing for him.)  
Tsuna felt refreshed.  
He didn't know that punching people could feel so good, maybe he should join the boxing club in High school. He walked over to his friend to help him up.  
"Do you need to see a doctor?"  
"Nope. Walls like me, so they never hurt me too much."  
At this they broke out in laughter.  
Reborn had watched them and grinned, he knew this problem would be solved in no time.  
Much ado about nothing, teenagers and their little dramas.

* * *

Anm.: It really is like a Soap XD And guys are simple like that. I know it, because I have three older Brothers!


	5. Ready, set, go

**Disclaimer:**I don't own KHR - I just like to mess with the characters.

**Authors note:**Here Comes a short chapter with many time skips. I like time skips! Why? Because it would be boring to write about their everyday lifes. I prefer to write more important Thing about the life of the characters.  
This chap. has Haru bashing - because I don't really like her as a character. I never really saw her use for the Storyline of KHR ... Sorry if I offend her fans with it.

Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you.

* * *

**Ready, set, go**

To say Hayato was confused to see Yamamoto joking with Juudaime was an understatement. Both of them looked like they had the time of their life. But she had to admit that Yamomoto looked like something crashed into him, a look at the neighbours wall and she could only guess what happened.  
"Good morning Juudaime." She greeted him as cheerful as ever.  
"Good morning Hayato." he looked refreshed.  
"Yo Gokudera!" carefree like ever.  
"So you guys are good now?" Asking just in case.  
"As good as we can get. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto threw his arm around Juudaimes shoulder.  
"Yeah. After punching your face into a wall I feel much better."  
Both of them broke out into laughs.  
"I would have liked to see that!"  
"I bet you would. Well, I think I should apologize to Kyoko. I wasn't really nice to her yesterday." ashamed with himself he fiddled with his fingers. Yamamoto scratched his head.  
"Girls hold grudges, be careful." Hayato didn't want to see her snapping at Juudaime and scratching out his eyes. Juudaime smiled his – you can get pregnant from it- smile.  
"I will have it in mind."

* * *

Sometime during classes on a short break Tsuna took Kyoko with him to talk in private. She was not amused, but followed him nonetheless.  
"So?" she glared, it freaked him out.  
"I wanted to apologize about my behaviour yesterday." he bowed deep, something Reborn would kill him for. A Mafia boss did not bow down.  
"You and Takeshi talked?" her glare softened.  
"Yes. We are good now." he grinned.  
"That's good than. But I don't understand why you snapped at me." hands at her hips, she was pouting.  
"It wasn't my intention. At first I just wanted to interrupt you." he scratched his head an looked away. Kyoko was cute when pouting.  
"Why?"  
"You almost said something about Hayato, something others shouldn't know just yet."  
He looked at her, scolding.  
"Oh. I see, that was stupid of me. I hadn't an evil attention, it just came over me."  
"That's good than. I don't want to see her hurt."  
"So you know his, no her, secret?"  
"Yes, she told me all about it."  
"You don't think it's strange?" She looked confused.  
"No, Hayato is Hayato, male or female doesn't really matter. I just want her to be happy."  
"You really are a good guy. Even I find it hard to accept it, no to understand it. I did some research about it. And I have to say, I don't want to be in her shoes."  
"Me neither. But I will give her my support."  
"We all should support her. But she has to come out to the others, too."  
"She will, but it needs time."  
"I see."  
"So back to class?"  
"Yes, as new found friends."

* * *

She was in a foul mood. Juudaime was friendly with Kyoko, like nothing ever happened. Maybe she was being unfair, but she didn't like to see the both of them together. During lunch even Kurokawa Hana was with them.  
The attention of the people on the roof was all on whatever Kyoko talked about. They laughed ate and talked, circled around this one girl.  
She felt left out and had the urge to cry.  
This was the down side of taking hormones – her mind became more delicate, so it was easy to make her cry. She truly was a girl, if only she had the courage to say it to the world.  
Sighing she stood up.  
"What's wrong?"  
Yes, Juudaime was truly a wonderful man. He never failed to notice her.  
"Just going to the toilet."  
"Wait, I come with you."  
"What are you, girls?" Leave it to Hana to comment it.  
"You can't leave me alone with the girls!" Yamamotos protest fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"So, what's really bothering you?"  
"I'm not sure. I just felt somehow alone." She shrugged her shoulders. Juudaime thought for a few moments, than smiled at her.  
"I talked to Kyoko about you."  
"Why?" what was there to talk about?  
"Because I wanted to make sure, that she wouldn't tell anybody. I explained to her, that you need time to come out." he looked away.  
"And?"  
"She understood."  
"That's good to hear."

* * *

Back on the roof the both of them sat down with the others. They talked about a whole bunch of nonsense and how they would spend their last year at middle school.  
"I can't believe that we are going to be High school students."  
"Don't worry, with your grades you're sure to fail the entrance exams!"  
"What is it with you? I'm sure Juudaime will pass the exams!"  
"With enough luck we will race it."  
"Baseball freak, you just have to learn! Passing has nothing to do with luck, just with effort."  
"Says the person who sleeps during all classes."  
"Chrome-chan is right. How do you do it?"  
All eyes were on Hayato, who felt quite uncomfortable.  
"I learn better when I sleep!" the blushing came back.  
"How does that even work?"  
Hana rolled her eyes at him, Kyoko giggled, Yamamoto was his usual self and Juudaime was grinning, Chrome had a small smile on her lips and the bell signalled the end of lunch.

* * *

A few weeks later Tsuna had the urge to bang his head on a hard surface.  
Why?  
Because somehow Reborn and Haru did persuade him to go on a date with her. He didn't even know how they did it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was the number one Mafiosi who wouldn't reject a request?  
Stupid good nature, why couldn't he be a bad ass person?  
This date with Haru was just stupid.  
Her first question of the day was: "And how do I look?"  
"Like Haru."  
"What does that even mean? Say, that I look cute!"  
"You look cute?"  
"Haru knew you like her!" How could she come to this conclusion? He just said what she wanted him to say!  
And his date from hell began.  
She dragged him here and there, talked about girls he didn't know and hung at his arm like her life depended on it. His shoulder and ears hurt, that girl had a loud and annoying voice.  
He didn't even remember most of the date, because he was on autopilot. Reborn would torture him later for it. But now he stood in front of her house and she let go of his arm, thank god.  
"Well then Haru Good night."  
He wanted to go, but she held his hand.  
"Tsuna-san you forgot something!"  
With that she kissed him, not on the cheek, on the lips. She just stole his first kiss!  
"What was that?" he looked soulless.  
"A kiss."  
"Why?" his voice was much too high.  
"Because you are my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."  
"When did we agree on that?" and on with the panic.  
"Silly! We had a great date, that is the perfect sign for it."  
"But Haru, I said it so many times, I don't like you like that!" he was freaked out.  
"How can you be so sure about that?"  
"Why shouldn't I be sure?" screeching was easier before his voice broke!  
"But you don't have a girlfriend and neither are you in love with someone. So it's only natural for us to become a couple. I'm sure you will learn to love me! So good night!"  
She opened her door and was almost inside.  
"Wait Haru! You can't be serious about that!" he shouted.  
"I'm dead serious."  
She closed the door before he could respond.  
Did she just force him into an one sided relationship?  
What the fuck? Dumbfounded he stared at her door – three minutes - he blinked and did go home.

* * *

At home he took some aspirin, sat down at the kitchen table and banged his head – hard – on it.  
"What the hell just happened?" he whined.  
"So your date was a success?"  
"Don't fuck with me Reborn! This girl forced me to be her boyfriend, just because I'm not in Love with someone."  
"Manners Dame Tsuna!" he was kicked, but it didn't matter at the moment.  
"Sorry … but I feel violated. She just doesn't understand the word no."  
"Be a man and just bear with it. She will make a fine Mafia wife."  
"That annoyance? If a girl like her is a perfect Mafia wife I don't even want to attend Mafia parties."  
Just the idea of hundred of Harus made his head spin and his ears bleed.  
"She is a cute girl." Reborn drank an espresso.  
"Yeah, but just when her mouth is shut." Tsuna muttered.  
"Just learn to enjoy her voice. Girls like her sound really great when..."  
"I do not want to hear something like that out of the mouth of a two year old!"  
Whoa he couldn't remember the last time he screamed like that.  
Reborn just smirked.  
"I wanted to say 'singing' you pervert!"  
"You sure as hell wanted to say something entirely different!"  
"Like what?"  
"I won't say it." That little bastard, he liked to play with his mind and make him into the bad guy. Why did shit like this happen to him, every fucking time?

* * *

The next morning seemed like a repetition of the last evening. As he wanted to sit down for breakfast he got a hug and a sloppy kiss.  
"Good morning darling!" No fucking way! Nickname? Tsuna made a disgusted face, but Haru didn't seem to see it.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Haru-chan wanted to make your breakfast. You should have told me that she is your girlfriend!" Not even his mother saw his discomfort, she sounded delighted.  
"I even made your bento!" With a sigh he took it and was out of the door with a noisy tail.  
"Good morning Juudaime! Stupid woman what are you doing here?" How could Hayato sound sweet and angry in such a short time?  
"As Tsuna-sans girlfriend I saw it as my responsibility to make him breakfast and his bento! And I will do so every day from now on."  
Hayatos heart stopped for an instant, before pounding in rage.  
"Since when were you his girlfriend?"  
"Since yesterday! We had a great date and decided to become a couple like Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto-kun!"  
Tsuna wanted to say something, but Haru just kissed him to shut him up.  
He would never forget the expression on Hayatos face.  
"Tch."  
Hayato didn't even wait, she just left.  
Haru grinned like the cat who got the canary.  
It was the first time in his life that Tsuna had the urge to punch a girl.

* * *

Wherever Hayato did go, it was not the school. Maybe Tsuna just had a lively imagination, but he thought it had something to do with Harus kissing habit. Tsuna was worried, but those worries were baseless – Hayato showed up before second period started. But she looked pissed like never before.

Hayato did come to a solution. Whatever was going on between Juudaime and this stupid woman was just one sided on her part. Juudaime did say that he thought her annoying and she believed him.  
Hell, she would even believe him if he told her Haru was an alien. Maybe she even was one?  
That crazy bitch was in for some serious damage. She wasn't the storm guardian for nothing. Forget sending her to Siberia – she will be fish fodder.  
Hayato just needed the plan for the perfect kill. But Bianchi did hinder her.  
Why?  
Because Reborn was the one who wanted them together!  
How could he play with Juudaimes life like that? Had that guy no heart? Apparently not. Ticked of she stormed into the classroom before second period started.

* * *

Until lunch a good part of her anger vanished and she was ready for a normal conversation.  
"Tsuna-kun! Is it true?" Kyoko was behind them and seemed really excited.  
"What do you mean?" He didn't even have to ask, he knew what she wanted to know.  
"Haru told me! I'm so happy that you're together!"  
"Really? Congratulations!"  
The baseball freak really needed a new brain. There was nothing to congratulate Juudaime about.  
"Well … uhm … thanks … I guess." Poor Juudaime looked like a dead man.  
"Lets go on a double date, please!"  
"I'm not sure about that ..."  
"Oh come on Tsuna-kun, please. Pretty please?" Kyoko looked so cute while pleading.  
"I think it would be fun!"  
"Tche. As if. I'm sure Juudaime has something better to do."  
"Like what?" Why was Kyoko so hell bend on this double date thing?  
"Training and stuff."  
"No he is free, on Saturdays." Reborn came out from nowhere and sat on top Yamamotos shoulder.  
"You should go out with your cute girlfriend and another couple. That way you will learn how to socialize with other pairs."  
"Reborn …. Haru and I went out just yesterday!" He didn't quite reach the hight of voice he had when he was fourteen.  
"And? You have to spend time with her. Get to know her better!"  
Hayato didn't listen any longer. She didn't want to know what Kyoko would like to do with Haru and their boyfriends. The thought alone made her depressed.  
Again, she felt all alone.  
"Juudaime … she really is your girlfriend, isn't she?"  
"For now." he sounded defeated and hopeless.  
Hayato and Tsuna just whispered, so the others couldn't hear them. But the both of them didn't believe, that "for now" would be going to be almost half a year.

* * *

Since his first date with her, she demanded to go out with him every Saturday and Reborn made sure that he would go.  
He told her every fucking time, that he didn't love her – he did even break up with her once, no twice, no more than that. But the girl insisted that he just said it to make himself more interesting and because he was shy.  
Why couldn't she understand "no" and "leave me the fuck alone"?  
At first he thought, that he didn't say it properly or voiced his words not simple enough, but after his nth time of telling her clearly: "I do not want to have you as my girlfriend!" She did the most disgusting thing ever.  
She kissed him – the French way.  
Even after he pushed her away and spat in disgust, she would declare how much love was between them.  
Maybe she had some mental disorder?  
At home she would call and terrorize him over the phone. If he did shut off his Mobil, she would call his home number.  
He didn't know how much longer he could take it.  
But lucky for him, he was going to spend the whole summer vacation in Italy. He had to learn about his duties as a boss.  
It was the first time he was thankful for this position.  
Poor guy didn't know, what would await him.

* * *

Hayato spend her days with renovating. Her new sofa was one which you could be changed into a bed if necessary. But the colour of it didn't go well with her walls, curtains and carpet. That was something she had to change! Her only solution was to paint the walls new, buy new curtains and a carpet.  
After that she didn't like the way her furniture was arranged, so she spend days with moving and pushing her bookshelf, bed, sofa bedside table and everything else.  
Normally she would sort her books alphabetically, but now she liked it better to have them sorted according to the colour . Everything she did, she did to not think. She didn't want to think about Juudaime and Haru together. She didn't want to think about her loneliness.  
She was sick of crying herself into sleep every night.  
By the time she couldn't change things in her flat, she decided to go out.  
She wore cute dresses and sometimes a guy would treat her to ice cream or coffee, she enjoyed the attention she got from them.  
But as much as she enjoyed it, she knew none of those guy would ever be the right man for her.  
At some occasions she would spot Haru hanging at Juudaimes arm, but she wouldn't go there to greet them. She pretended she didn't notice.  
Those days she felt as if everyone grew farther away from her, she didn't took the news about Juudaimes summer vacation to well.  
How should she spend her holidays without him?  
She felt lonely and cold.

* * *

... When would you like to read the next chapter?


	6. When in Rome

**Kururo Saruko:** ... I see ... I have a lot to learn about writing. Thank you for your Review! :) Sometimes I just think the whole Story would make a great doujinshi, but I just don't have the skills. Every time I write on it I have the whole Situation in my head, but Forget to write the necessary Details down. I give it my all to learn more about writing! I read your stories they are great!

**Authors note:**I just finished the eigth and last chapter of "Trapped" the Continuation will be named "Struggling". Or maybe some of you have other Ideas? warning OOcness bites your ass XD. At the end of the chapter you will see that a whole part is missing. This part will be shown in chapter number 6.

Well the, enjoy or not it's up to you.

* * *

**When**** in****Rome...**

To be a future Mafia boss had it's perks. One of them was flying in a private jet. He didn't have to deal with tourists and unfriendly foreigners. But he had to deal with his personal spawn from hell and with that he didn't mean Reborn.  
What the fuck did he do to deserve this? He just wanted to get nice and relaxing training in Italy, he even looked forward to fight against assassins. He was as exited to meet Xanxus as Lambo to eat pudding. He was more than happy to get special lessons with Colonello and Lal Mirch. He wanted to kiss Reborn at the prospect of survival training. But all his joy was ruined the moment he saw Haru with three fucking suitcases and her shit eating smile.  
"Haru comes with us." Reborn really did enjoy to torment him. By the time they reached Italy Tsuna felt like his brain was eaten by a zombie, even as he greeted the ninth and his guardians he was just on autopilot.

* * *

A castle? Tsuna blinked against the bright light of the sun. What was going on? Why was he in front of a castle?  
"Ah. I see Tsunayoshi-kun is now with us ." The ninth laughed good natured. Ah! He was at the Vongola Headquarters – so yeah ... why was he even surprised?  
"Sorry if I say this. But isn't a castle way over the top? I mean it's really too big, isn't it?" His eyes had the size of plates and his voice was getting higher by the end of the statement.  
"No. Believe me – you can't have enough space and rooms when you deal with the craziness your Family provides." The ninth smiled like the nice grandfather he was.  
"Is it ok if I go back home and live a normal life?" he looked hopeful.  
"Tsunayoshi-kun, sorry to say it, but that's too late. You signed, with blood, that you would take over the position as the tenth boss." (Maybe he ate something strange that time?)  
"After High school." it was more a pleading than a statement.  
"Exactly."  
"I'm doomed." he whispered.  
"Welcome to the Vongola Headquarters." Vongola Nono was a nice old man, he could be a great grandfather, but he was also cunning and mischievous. The young man heard the Hyper Intuition laugh at him – I did warn you, good luck in surviving the summer. Haru at his side squealed something with princes and princesses and balls and white horses and ohh ... was that a squirrel?  
"Well then let's go inside." And the doors to hell opened.

* * *

Hayato was downright pouting. She did ask Reborn a hundred times, if she could also go to Italy. Every time he refused, because it wasn't necessary for him. Why not?  
To Reborn it was useless to let him learn about the life of a Mafioso, because he did grow up as one.  
And why didn't the other guardians go?  
Seemingly, because they were not sure if they really wanted to live the Mafia way of life.  
Then, why – why, really why the fuck did he take Haru with them?  
She suspected that Haru did have a plan to violate Juudaime even farther. It was silly, really silly, but she feared for his virginity. It was stupid, even Haru wouldn't go so far as to … she wouldn't, would she? Screaming into her pillow did help to lessen the anger and frustration. Outside the sky got dark, clouds formed a foreboding wall.

* * *

The room was big! What the hell was this thing in the middle of it? Oh … the bed. Who needed such a gigantic bed? This bed alone was almost as big as his  
room back in Japan! And the room he thought was the study, was really the closet! He could throw a party in it with all his guardians and even Hibari wouldn't feel like they were crowding! Nobody could own the clothes that would fill this space. The bathroom ... no talking about it wouldn't do any good … let's just say it was a big ass bathroom.  
Tsuna had a headache, he had sat down and his head rested at the desk, he looked like a zombie.  
Forget to find your way around the castle – he would even be lost in his quarters! In this, too big for comfort, room he felt really lonely and wished his friends were at his side (they could camp in here). He pouted. He did get a map for the place, but he couldn't read it, to him it was just some lines and words and scribbles that didn't make sense at all.  
How he wished Hayato was with him, she could explain how to read this gibberish or she would just accompany him everywhere, this would be the faster solution.  
"Hahi! This room is gorgeous! I will like it here!" How could she be so excited? Well it was Haru after all.  
"What do you even mean? Don't you have your own room?" he grumbled and glared at her. He heard Hyper Intuition mocking at him – have any condoms? "Well … Reborn-chan did convince your grandfather to let us sleep in the same room." Her hands were on her cheeks, she wanted to play shy, didn't work with him.  
.way.  
"Why?" he whined.  
"Because we are a young couple!" she leaned in and hugged him from the side, it was uncomfortable, because he sat on a chair.  
"Haru don't say ..." he wanted to get out of this hug, but she just held tighter onto him. He sat upright and she used the opportunity to sit in his lap ...

She giggled shy and it freaked the hell out of him.  
"No Haru, just no – it will not happen!" how he wished his voice didn't break – he would sound a lot more pathetic!  
"You won't know ..." She kissed him, again. He didn't even have the strength left to fight her of. Maybe a zombie ate her brain instead of his? (He had to find the zombie!) Tsuna feared for his virginity.

* * *

The summer days passed and Hayato was bored like never before. The baseball freak was at the summer camp with his baseball buddies, so he wasn't there to be angry at. The Turf Top was somewhere doing extreme training, so she had nobody to quarrel with. Mukuro was nowhere to be found, so she couldn't spy on someone. To spend time with Hibari was out of the question – she would be dead by the time he would spot her on school grounds. As it was she sat alone and lonely outside of her favourite café and drank an iced coffee, she sipped from it and pondered what to do. The sun shined mockingly at her gloomy self. There was nobody to bomb to hell, nobody did flirt with her and even her sister couldn't find the time to bring entertainment in her life.

The first week of summer vacation had ended and she finished all her homework within it. Who knew that you could be so stressed because of boredom? Why wasn't she allowed to go to Italy? Why was it so damn hot in Japan?

* * *

Tsuna was stressed like never before. During the first week of summer vacation he learnt how to do paperwork, how to avoid bullets while doing it, fight while doing paperwork and he learned Italian (with being shot at and fought with - while doing paperwork). How he wished he could just go play outside, the Italian summer was so nice! But the most important thing he learned was, that his body did function like it should and it annoyed the hell out of him. Some time during the week he just wanted to go to bed and sleep for the rest of his life. But there she was the girl from hell, with a transparent negligée and looking hot and smiling seductive at him.  
He didn't even know, that Haru could look like that. As a normal teen aged guy he felt hot and his body did react.  
Not knowing what to make out of this situation he asked his inner self for help.  
Hyper Intuition – currently out of order! Hormones – hell yes jump her! Conscience – you don't love her, therefore don't do her!  
He looked at her like a fearful little animal.  
Hormones almost won, but conscience was stronger than them. He could fight her of and fell asleep as soon his head hit the pillow – thank god! Surprising enough Haru didn't rape him during his sleep. But she pulled this stunt every night and it was exhausting, damn Hormones! How much longer would he be able to withstand her sexy body? He whined at the prospect of loosing his virginity to a girl he didn't love.

* * *

Window shopping was a nice thing, when the day was good and the weather not too hot. You could look at all those cute clothes without annoying shop assistances at your neck. But after a few days of doing the same thing over and over again it became boring. Hayato sighed she stood in front of one of the shops, a nice wind caressing her face, playing with her hair. Why wasn't there anything interesting to do? Like blowing up people?  
"Hallo beautiful woman of my heart!" This voice sounded strange ...  
Blinking she looked around her – and saw an old dude on a bench reading the newspaper in the shadow of a tree, an annoying cow and an old Lady feeding birds.  
Wait annoying cow?  
Yes – in front of her was Lambo smiling his seven year imitation of Tsunas smile. He was such a cutie! His afro was no longer, Maman was in the opinion that it would just be in the way, once Lambo was going to school. Now he just had curly hair, it was untameable, but looked better than the afro. He really was a cute boy, but sometimes he just annoyed the hell out of everyone around him.  
"What do you want?" She asked innocently, smiling sweet at him and bending down. Not noticing the guy behind her who got a nice view at her dressed ass. If she had worn a miniskirt he had seen her panties. But she preferred her skirts at knee-length.  
"My friends and I wondered, if you would like to spend some time with us?" He sounded unsure and had a strange sparkle in his eyes. Lambo looked to the boys in question – bullies no doubt about it. Maybe they did force him to ask a random girl such a stupid thing?  
"And what would you like to do?" She just had to pet his head! It was an urge she had for a long time now, his hair felt so nice.  
He looked to his friends, who nodded.  
"Karaoke!" he was cheering.  
"And do you have the money for it?" She tilted her head as she got up again.  
"Yes, as a gentleman I wouldn't let a woman pay!" he puffed his chest out and wanted to show her what a great man he was. She giggled in her hand.  
"Well then, it's a date."  
"Yeah! Bye the way I'm the great Lambo!"  
"May Name is Sawaki Hana."

Her day just got better and ended in a funny way. They ate snacks during Karaoke and sang a lot, well Lambo and his friends sang a lot, mostly animesongs. She forgot all her worries and had a great time. Lambo got a lot of respect from his friends for bringing her along, and he really did pay the Karaoke bill.  
Like the responsible adult she was, she walked all boys home, getting confused glances from their parents.  
Lambo was the last one.  
At the Sawada residence he stopped and thanked her.  
"You know, you look a lot like one of my big bros. I wish he was a cute girl like you, it would be more fun to hang out with him." He was excited and pouted at the same time, it was really cute. She kissed his cheek. He blushed and grinned.  
"You're cute, when you're not an annoying cow." she petted his hair and smiled soft at him.  
"Ehh you sound like Ahodera!" His eyes did widen and he pointed a finger at her.  
"I wonder why?" With that she was on her way home and a confused cow was left behind.

* * *

That night Tsuna was furious and the sound of thunder in the background did underline his mood. He just wanted to sleep, but no Haru put much (too much) effort in the seducing business. She pressed her boobs against his chest and wound her legs around his. Somehow he got out of this stupid situation and stormed into the kitchen. At the Kitchen table sat Xanxus with his drink in hand, looking lazy as ever. Without thinking about consequences Tsuna took it and gulped it down in one go. He blinked.  
"Is that …?" Confusion written al over his face.  
"Ice tea, Trash." Xanxus glared at him. He sat at the table like one would sit on a throne. Tsuna had a look on his face like a deer caught in the headlight. "Do you really think I would drink strong alcohol all day long?" The Varia boss looked him straight at the eye.  
"Well ..." scatching his head.  
"That would be quite unhealthy." Xanxus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just now the world was really getting strange. He had a picture of Xanxus and thought it was the only thing that wouldn't be destroyed. But this picture just lit up in flames. One of his most feared persons was a totally different guy once alone, he didn't look angry or intimidating. He was quite peaceful and had an air like a big teddy bear, who would scare away the nightmares. (It was just in Tsunas head, Xanxus was as intimidating as ever, but the boy was too tired to see it.) Tsuna sat down and put his head on the table.  
"Why the sudden urge to drink? As far as I know your girlfriend is waiting for you up there all wet and ready. Won't little Tsuna go up?" a mocking smirk. Why did he get this kind of talk from Xanxus?  
"No. Little Tsuna is quite energetic." he mumbled and pouted. At that the older barked a laughter.  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"I don't want to do it." yes he sounded like a stubborn child.  
"Why not? I wouldn't hesitate if a girl was so willing." Xanxus poured himself more tea.  
"Or perhaps you swing the other way?" some teasing was to be expected.  
"No – I think she is attractive, but to me there has to be more than just that. I don't love her! I even broke up countless times, but she just insists that we are a couple. How can I get this stupid Idea out of her head?" He threw his arms around like a running chicken. He looked up at the man with pleading eyes.  
"Simple – just fuck her." Xanxus shrugged is shoulders.  
"I just said ..."  
"And I said fuck her, not to make love to her." a thunderbolt struck somewhere. Xanxus had a burning glare.  
"What's the difference?" Tsunas face was unreadable.  
"I'm sure you know that." rolling his eyes Xanxus leant onto the table.  
"No, explain yourself!" he crossed his arms.  
"Don't get bossy on me." The man pulled out a gun.  
"I'm not, but your the only person who would talk to me about those things." the boy pouted.  
"What am I? Your father?" a raised brow.  
"No, I think of you like an older brother." a grin.  
And that was the truth, he thought Xanxus was a scary but reliable older brother.  
"Fine then Trash. As your brother I say it straight out: Do her, but don't make love to her. No sweet kisses nor shy touches, no tender words or soft glances." He wouldn't admit it, but Xanxus liked the idea of being a big brother. He grinned at the young man.  
"You mean ... I should skip the foreplay and go straight to the point. But I'm sure she wouldn't enjoy it. Wouldn't I hurt her?" How bad he felt about this idea did show on his face.  
"To care how she feels about it would mean to make love. But you will just use her as a replacement for your right hand." With the glass in hand he pointed his forefinger at him. Tsuna wanted to protest, that he didn't think about his right hand like that, sure Hayato was cute and all but … wait … oh …. Xanxus meant his right hand, not his right hand (wo)man.  
Xanxus burst out laughing.  
"Whatever you just thought - your face was priceless!"  
"Oh man shut up! Are you sure just doing her would make her brake up with me?"  
"If you scare the hell out of her I'm sure she will leave Italy by tomorrow." shrugging shoulders.  
"I don't think I can do this." Tsunas whine was annoying, not cute.  
Like some magic trick Xanxus pulled a bottle of booze out of nowhere and poured Tsuna a glass.  
"You can do it Trash." he raised his own glass at Tsuna.  
"Well then ..." Tsuna gulped the burning liquid down, it tasted awful, he made a face.

* * *

And like Xanxus predicted - Haru was on the plane back to Japan, the next day. Tsuna looked guilty and relieved at the same time. He looked out of the window as Haru walked into the rain, a butler did carry her stuff. She would be driven to the airport. Nobody in the Vongola mansion knew what happened between those two, just that they wouldn't see Haru again for a very long time. Reborn did question Tsuna about it, but he wouldn't spill the beans. In Tsunas opinion there were things he didn't need to talk about, it would be just between him and her. If only Haru had the same view ...

Back home Haru was just sad, even the shining sun couldn't lighten up her mood. She wanted to deepen her relationship with Tsuna, but all he wanted was to fulfil his sexual needs. She wanted so much more from him, but he was so cold to her. Just as he was about to do it she put a halt to it. It was not what she wanted – all she wanted was for him to make sweet love to her. But he just shrugged it of and said he couldn't make love without loving, but fucking would be no problem. When did Tsuna become such a heartless guy? Wasn't he the ever gentle and strong prince? The perfect knight in shining armour? How could he talk to her like that? Maybe it was her own fault – she saw him as someone he wasn't. It was no wonder that Kyoko didn't love him – she had better skills at judging people. He showed Haru his true colours and she would show them to the world. Her first step was to talk to Kyoko about it.

* * *

...well then, see you at the next chapter.


	7. What about the truth?

**Kururo**** Saruko:** Thanks again for your Review! I'm happy you have the same opinion as me about Haru XD I think this chapter will be to your liking.

**Seillie**: Thanks to you, too!

**Arya**: Thanks for your Review! Well even I felt a Little sorry to Haru, but just a Little - Someone has to be the villain! An Xanxus was an absolute must XD

**Disclaimer**: Really now? It's the same like previously!

**Authors note:** And here Comes the next chapter! I really like it, but ... the last to chapters are even better! hehehe ...Warnings: MAJOR 2759 fluff! The both of them are just too cute! OOCness biting your ass XD

Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you! (I make that my personal Phrase XD)

* * *

**What about the Truth?**

It was just a coincidence that Hayato met the girls. She carved some ice cream in this hot weather and wanted to buy it in this special little café and there were Haru and Kyoko talking in hushed whispers. At first she wanted to ignore them, but then she heard Haru talking about Juudaime, she sounded angry and hurt. When did Haru even come back? Her curiosity awoke and she went to greet them.  
"Whatever you are talking about it sounds serious." one hand on her hip, the other holding her handbag. The both of them looked at her, not knowing who was before them. It was no wonder that they didn't recognize Hayato. Nowadays she didn't wear the wig, because her hair had grown long enough to style it girlish – today she had low twin tails. With her new glasses she looked like a smart, but cute girl. Her summer dress was light green in colour and complimented her eyes. She used her Vongola gear to accentuate her waist, thanks to that bulky thing her waist seemed smaller and her hips more round. "Who …?" the girls asked at the same time.  
Hayato sat down and frowned at them. "It's me – Gokudera Hayato." she pointed at herself and took the menu.  
"Ehhh?" Theirs eyes became unbelievable round. She smiled at them, they looked really hilarious with the stupefied visages.  
"Oh … I forgot about that." Kyoko smiled and Haru was unreadable.  
"You look really cute!" The red head confessed.  
"Thanks!" Hayato beamed at her.  
"So. What did you two discuss about? I heard Juudaimes name!" She looked from one to the other. Leaning towards them (she sat opposite of them). Haru and Kyoko looked at each other. Pondering if they should tell Hayato what they talked about.  
"You see … there is a reason why Haru is back in Japan." Kyoko did lean towards her and whispered.  
"And the reason is?" Now even Hayato whispered., he eyebrows furrowed.  
"Something unpleasant happened between her and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko looked serious and angry. Hayatos heart raced – did Haru accept a break up?  
"What was it?" she couldn't hide her excitement.  
"He wanted to rape me!" Haru didn't scream, but her whisper was angry. And Hayato wouldn't be Hayato if she believed this shit.  
"No way in fucking hell did he do that!" she got out of her seat. Shouting like that had the negative effect, that every person in the café looked at her.  
"He did, if you believe it or not – Tsuna isn't such a gentle and nice guy like we all believed. He is the epitome of a bad ass! If I didn't kick him where the sun doesn't shine he would have done it!"  
"Don't make up such bullshit!" She couldn't hold back her real voice when she was angry. By now the both of them stood and glared at each other. Kyoko wanted to calm the both of them down, but they didn't listen.  
"Of course you don't believe me! You guys always keep together and we girls are the ones who lie!" Haru had tears in her eyes, but they were angry tears. "For your information – I'm a girl!"  
"No! You're just a cross dressing pervert!"  
There was the bitch slap and Hayato stormed out of the café, Haru cried and Kyoko wanted to scold her for saying that hurtful thing to Hayato, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she comforted Haru. Even Kyoko wanted to know the truth – she couldn't believe Tsuna would do such a thing, but she also wanted to believe her friend. Why got their life so complicated? She wished they all could be friends without complicated feelings between them – but life wasn't as simple as that.

Hayato was down right furious – how dare that whore told such lies about Juudaime? He was a guy with more respect for the feelings of others than for his own. He didn't force his ideas and needs upon others. He wouldn't do something like this! He was sweet and gentle! He had a golden heart! Crying she slammed her door shut and hid her face in the pillow of her bed.  
How could he do something like that? She heard a meow and looked up – Uri had her Mobile between his teeth and looked expectant at her.  
She calculated the time difference – in Japan it was three in the afternoon, that means in Italy it should be around seven in the morning. If she guessed right Reborn wouldn't let Juudaime sleep longer than six.  
Taking a deep breath to collect herself she sat up, nervous she did dial Juudaimes number. How would she even begin this conversation?  
Hey there Juudaime, did you really try to rape the stupid woman? She played with the hem of her skirt.

Tsuna was eating his breakfast as his phone begun to rang. He excused himself from the table to pick it up, because the caller ID showed it was Hayato. Maybe something dangerous did happen in Namimori?  
"Yes?"

As Juudaime picked up and she heard his voice, her heart began to race.  
"Juudaime …. good morning and sorry for disturbing you so early on in the day." She bowed, forgetting that he couldn't see her.

His intuition ringed in alarm – Hayato did sound like she had cried and was hurting.  
"What happened?"  
"I met Haru." her voice was unforgiving. There was a short break.  
"And what did she tell you?" Tsunas voice sounded unusual cold and uncaring, it send a cold shiver down her spine.  
"She said something strange and I don't believe her, but I have to know your side of the story!" She sounded like a child that wanted to hear, that Santa Claus did exist.  
"But what exactly did she tell?" His voice was back to normal – shy and unsure.  
"She said you tried to … force her … to do … things." She just couldn't say "rape". Tsuna was silent for a few seconds, pondering what he should say about that.  
"That's not true … but … it isn't exactly a lie." He felt ashamed about the thing he did in order to get rid of Haru. He sat on the stairs of the main hall. Without noticing Reborn, who stood besides the stairs. Hayato didn't believe her ears. He did something to her?  
"Please Juudaime … tell me the truth!" she pleaded and forced away the tears. "If you insist..." a sigh.

* * *

**Flash back:**  
After Tsuna had the talk with Xanxus he drank three shots of hard alcohol. The strange thing about that was, that he felt the same calmness as in HDW. His head was clear and he knew what he should do in order to break his relationship with Haru. As he arrived in his bedroom Haru was awake and waiting. "What took you so long?" her voice was low and her eyes half lid. Her pose was seducing and she came to him.  
"I had to think." he looked her over, his eyes resting on her breasst.

"About what?" She wound her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He felt a tingling sensation from it.  
"About us." he was collected and moved them both to the bed. Oh so slow.  
"And?" She hit the edge of the bed, falling down, taking him with her. He lay on top of her looking her deep in the eye. His hands rested besides her head. "I will do as you say."  
"Meaning?" Her hands opened his shirt, caressing his chest.  
"I take your virginity, so strip down and spread your legs!" His voice was neither gentle nor strong, just demanding. He sat up and threw away his shirt and opened the zipper of his Jeans.  
"Wait! That's not how it works!" she was scolding and sounded fearful.  
"It is how it works." he was calm.  
"No … you have to undress me." she pouted.  
"Well then. If that's what you wish for." he grabbed her panties and wanted to pull them down.  
"Stop!" she smacked his hands away.  
"What now?" he crossed his arms, still straddling her.  
"Not like that!" she sounded a bit frustrated and afraid.  
"How should I get rid of your panties if I don't pull them down?" He put some anger in his voice. "You have to be more, more ..." her eyebrow furrowed, she didn't know where to look.  
"More what?" he demanded pinning her eyes with his, she gulped.  
"You should consider my feelings more – be more sweet and gentle." she pleaded with her eyes. He knew his next words would freak the hell out of her and change his Image in her head forever, but he had to break this meaningless relationship. He would took the risk of loosing an important friend forever. "Why should I? I don't caress my hand before masturbating." he had bend down again, putting his weight on his hands.  
"What do you mean?" tears forced their way out.  
"Sex with you will be nothing more than a much more pleasurable way of masturbation." he whispered in her ear: "there will be no sweet love making, because I don't love you. I just put up with you so that I can have sex. Therefore shut up an let me fuck you." She cried and punched and kicked at him.  
"I won't sleep with you like that!" she screamed at him. He let her go and stood up.  
"Then let's break up once and for all!" he said dangerously low, glaring at her.  
"Why?" the sobbing shook her.  
"Because this relationship has nothing in for me." he sounded angry.  
"What do you mean?" she sniffled.  
"You have your fun with dates and clinging to my arm, squealing in my ear and annoying the hell out of me. To inform you – I don't enjoy those things. But I'm willed to put up with it, if you let me do you. It's a fair trade - you can call me your boyfriend and I can have sex." It shocked him how calm he could say things like that, but he had to do it, he had to be the bad guy. He couldn't be her hero – not if she wouldn't considered his true feelings.  
"You're gross. I hate you! I don't want to be together with you any more – I'm not some sex toy you can play with whenever you want!" She put the blanket around her and threw the pillows at him. She cried and screamed profanities at him – he took it all head on. Then the sentence he wanted to hear the most was shouted: "I break up with you! No girl wants to date a jerk like you."  
"Fine." He left the room and Haru Italy.

* * *

"That's the truth." A sigh.  
Hayato didn't respond, she was thinking.  
"What if she had not reacted like that?" her voice was soft and unsure.  
"I … I … I really don't know! But I just knew she would react like that!" Tsuna was in a major panic attack – he didn't want Hayato to think of him bad, he couldn't bear it, if Hayato thought ill of him.  
"You didn't want to force her?"  
"Of course not! People who do that are the worst scum! I just didn't know what to do. I needed for her to see me as a bad person and no longer as her knight in shining armour. I feel bad about it … but there was no other way … no other way for her to accept that I don't love her. I had to become the villain … it was just … I just..." He broke. He couldn't bear the Idea to have hurt a friend like that, to have lost respect from Hayato. Reborn had left as soon as Tsuna had finished the explanation.  
"Juudaime, don't cry. What you did, did hurt her, but also you. Your reason for doing what you did was justified. She has to learn to listen to people and to accept a no. She never even considered your feelings abut your relationship, it's her own fault that you had to pull a stunt like that. So please don't cry." Hayatos voice was soothing, gentle and strong at the same time. She was firm in her believe and didn't waver to show her affections for him. He took a deep and shaky breath.  
"I'm pathetic ..." he rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears.  
"No you just have to good a heart for this world." she smiled and it showed in her voice.  
"Hayato … I really wish you were here, I would feel so much better." Hayato blushed, Juudaimes sniffling was cute.  
"I wish I could be by your side, but you have to learn to endure hardships alone – it will help you to become a better man. (and boss)" She smiled, even tough he couldn't see it, he heard it.  
"Thank you for listening." he smiled back.  
"That's what friends are for." They both felt a little pang at that.  
"You're right!" now Tsuna grinned. The both of them laughed together.  
"I miss you." Tsuna whispered.  
"I miss you too." Hayato whispered back. Well that was quite awkward – they sounded almost like a couple. Both blushed at that thought.  
"... Well I have to call it quits, before Reborn comes and kills me."  
"Well then … have fun with your training."  
"haha ..." He heard Hayato giggling and his stomach felt strange.  
"Bye then, I see you in three weeks."  
"I'm looking forward to it." They both didn't notice that they showed all their affections towards each other with their voices.

They hung up.  
Hayato put her phone over her chest and squealed in delight, she just knew that Juudaime would never rape a girl. Giggling to herself and rolling in her bed she came to the conclusion that she would confront Haru about her lies. This girl wasn't allowed to ruin Juudaimes good reputation. Still under the influence of her `Juudaime high´ (this guy was a drug to her) she refreshed herself and left her flat in search for the stupid woman.

She found Haru and Kyoko, the both of them were on the way to Takesushi, hell bend of sprouting more lies among the Family, even though Yamamoto was still in the baseball camp. With an angry voice she stopped them: "You two! I have to talk to you!"  
"Haru doesn't want to talk to you!" Haru screamed at Hayato.  
"But I want to talk to you, about your lies!" she hissed as a response.  
"I didn't lie!" It was more a screech than a shout.  
"You did! I talked to Juudaime and he said how it really was. And we both know, he isn't able to lie!" Without meaning to do it she had her bombs out, it was a habit she couldn't get rid of. When she was angry she would just pull out the dynamite.  
"What do you even know about him?!" hissed Haru.  
"More than you, because I see him and not just some fantasy figure to fit in my own little world!"  
"Then .. what did really happen?" It was Kyoko who wanted to hear it, because she trusted Tsuna. Hayato told her everything she heard from Juudaime. "Haru is it true?" She could be demanding and scolding at the same time, like a mother. Haru just cried, she looked pathetic with all those tears and her blurred make up.  
"It is … but he was … I felt betrayed he didn't consider my feelings about it!" she wiped angry at her tears.  
"And when did you ever consider his feeling about this forced relationship?" Kyoko was angry, she didn't know Haru had forced Tsuna to go out with her.  
"I just wanted for him to fall in love with me!" by this point Haru was almost hysteric.  
"Haru! The world doesn't work this way! You can't force people to love you!" The red head shouted.  
"What do you even know? He loved you! You had his love!" People looked strange at them.  
"But I didn't return it. Even if he was angry about it – he did not force me into a relationship with him. He gave up, because that is what you do if you truly love a person and wish for their happiness." By the end of her speech Kyoko had a sobbing Haru in her arms.  
"I wanted to fight for his love." she was whining.  
"Fighting for love doesn't work this way – you have to consider the feeling of the other person more than your own." It was Hayato who read those words in some sugar coated drama.  
"What do you even know?" Haru glared at her.  
"Seemingly more than you." she glared back and left the other two, with a warning to Haru, if she would tell more lies about Juudaime – she would end up in a missing person list. Haru shivered at that, because all her survival instincts told her to take this threat serious – you shouldn't get on the bad side of a Mafioso. Kyoko scolded her some more, but she was also soothing her. It would take time for Harus heart to heal, but it will heal and she would move on.

* * *

(Major Time skip)

The down pour came as a surprise, the weather report said it would be sunny all day long. Hayato did flee into the next available spot. It was a nice little shop, which was selling vegetables and fruits. She looked like a wet cat and felt uncomfortable. Cursing about her bad luck she looked around and spotted a familiar face behind the counter.  
"Chrome? What are you doing here?" she walked over and smiled.  
"Working." Chrome blinked up at her.  
"Why? Don't you get payment from Vongola like the rest of us guardians?" Ever since they were official guardians they got a payment – a really good payment, but the ninth said it was just pocket money … How rich was this Family?  
"I get paid, but Mukuro-san doesn't want to rely on dirty Mafia money." She was as shy as ever and avoided eye contact.  
"So he forces you to work?" Hayato was angry – how could that bastard do something like this to her? He newest angry pose was – both hand on her hips, and he looked hot doing it.  
"No, it's my own choice. Even he has a job to pay for our expenses. I just want to be of some help." Hayato couldn't think of a job someone like Mukuro would do, she was dumbfounded.  
"Oh … I see. But what about the money you get from the Family?" she leaned onto the counter.  
"I save it. Maybe Mukuro-san will change his mind about it. Until then I wait."  
"I think he has to make up his mind about joining the Vongola or not." she drew circles with her forefinger.  
"It's not easy for him to do – he needs time." Then there was silence between them, just the sound of the rain was heard. But after some minutes Hayato registered, that she was all dressed up – how could she even forget about that? She talked to Chrome so naturally, like they knew each other for a long time. The girl must think something was strange with her head.  
"Chrome ..."  
"Yes Storm-san?" she smiled shy.  
"How did you know it was me? I mean – it's the first time I met you like this!" she made a gesture with both hands to point out her outfit. Chromed stared at Hayato for a while before blinking. It seemed like she just realized his getup.  
"Well … I'm an illusionist." That didn't explain anything!  
"Uhm … what do want to say with that?" Hayato was confused an scratched her head. Chromed tilted her head.  
"Hmmm … as an illusionist it's my main job to see trough lies and illusions. I learned to look past the façade of things and persons." She never was a big talker, so her voice was getting lower and lower. That sounded reasonable.

Hayato did listen to the sound of the rain, it wouldn't let up soon and the silence between her and Chrome was getting uncomfortable.  
"Do you think I'm strange?" A sigh.  
"No."  
"Why not? Most people would think it."  
"I'm an illusionist." Seems like that was her favourite explanation.  
"Aren't you curious? I mean don't you want to know why I dress like this?" It's not like she wanted to explain herself, but Chromes easy acceptance did confuse her.  
"I don't want to be nosy … how you dress is your choice." The shy girl muttered.  
The silence after that was creepy, Hayato didn't know how to interact with the Mist girl.  
"I was born with the wrong body." she said to break the stillness. Chrome stared at her.  
"I mean, my soul is that of a girl, but my body is that of a boy." The both of them looked out of the window, following the falling rain drops.  
"I see."  
"You really don't have to say something to me?" Now Hayato pouted, she wanted to have a conversation with Chrome, but that was harder than expected. "As an illusionist I know, that the body is just a mortal prison for the immortal soul. Mukuro-san did say that the soul can move on without the body, but the body can't survive without the soul." She took a deep breath, so much talking was exhausting.  
"Therefore I think it is possible for a soul to be inside a wrong body." She smiled shyly at Hayato.  
"So when you say your soul is that of a girl I won't question it. The body is just an illusion to trap the soul inside it."  
Hayato smiled brightly at her, she was nice and cute and had an understanding of things others didn't have. Maybe Chrome was an angel? Chrome had pink cheeks – from talking to much and from Hayatos girlish cuteness.  
The rain let up and the sun began to show itself.  
"Well then. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we should do it more often?" Chrome smiled and nodded.  
"Ok, then good bye and say my greetings to Mukuro." She waved to her as she exited the shop.  
"I will. Have a good day." Chrome bowed.  
At her way home Hayato felt refreshed, like waking up from a sweet dream. She sighed happy one more person from the Family accepted her like she was. Maybe the others would be the same? She really should hurry and come out to them. But that had to wait, because tomorrow was the last day of summer vacation and Juudaime would come back home. She had a light jump in her step.

* * *

As he opened the door to his home he was greeted by his family and friends.  
"Welcome back!" that surprised him!  
"It's good to be back." he smiled.  
He was tired from all this hellish training and the flight, but he was also happy to see his friends. Looking around his eyes landed on one person he didn't recognize at first, but than it hit him, that it was Hayato – just not dressed all cute like he remembered. He blinked in realization – did he really forget, that Hayato was most of the time dressed like a guy? Yes he did forget – the whole fact that Hayato was supposed to be a guy! In Italy, whenever he thought about Hayato and the time they spend together, he had the image of a cute girl inside his head. It was absurd how his brain totally deleted the fact that Hayato was born a boy. He had to confess that he was disappointed, he had hoped to be greeted by his cute female storm guardian. But as he looked closer he just saw a girl clothed in a guys outfit.  
He smiled and his smile was mostly directed at Hayato, who blushed.  
His mother had prepared a feast and Yamamoto did bring over some of his fathers sushi. They ate and talked a lot, played some games and complained, that the vacation was over.  
As his friends partied without a care in the world, Tsuna did go into his room – he needed a time out from all this noise. Hayato sat on the steps to his room.  
"What's wrong?" Tsuna was worried immediately.  
"I just needed a break – This bunch of guys is just too loud!" Hayato grinned.  
"Then let's go up to my room, I need a break, too." Juudaime smiled at her, making her blush.  
When they entered Tsunas room they stood side by side. Hayato looked up to Tsuna and blinked.  
"Juudaime …."  
"Yes?"  
"You got taller again!" And that was the truth, the guy was now taller than Hayato. Her head ended at the same hight as his nose.  
"Well, yes. Reborn said it was because of the Italian weather – and I'm not sure if I should believe him. But you know – a growth spurt like that hurts like hell!" He whined, because even now his joints hurt.  
He let himself plop down on his bed. Hayato sat besides him. Because of some strange urge Tsuna took a strand of Hayatos hair between two of his fingers. "Your hair got pretty long." He smiled like deep in thought.  
"Hmhm …. but I hope I don't get on Hibaris bad side because of it." The both of them didn't register that they talked in whispers and were really close to one another.  
"You know … I'm really grateful, that you believe in me no matter what."  
"There is no need, I believe in you because you trust me to know you well enough." Hayato smiled and it was a sight which send sparks trough Tsunas whole being. It was nice to have this smile for himself. He wound his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him and falling asleep, taking Hayato down with him.  
Her first reaction was a surprised `eep´, because she didn't know what was going on, but as soon as she heard light snoring she giggled to herself. She wanted to get up to tell the others, that Juudaime was asleep, but she couldn't! He held her in a death grip hug! Every time she moved he would just tighten the hug. With no other choice she relaxed and listened to the beating of his heart, it was steady and strong, gentle but firm, like him. Before she could help it, she too, fell into a deep slumber, secure and safe in the arms of the person she loved.

The first person who noticed their absence was Bianchi. She looked around the living room, but didn't see them.  
"Where are Hayato and Tsuna?" she asked Kyoko, who just shook her head. Kyoko had to convince her brother not to fight (again) with her boyfriend and didn't pay much attention to the others. Chrome was playing some game with I-Pin and Lambo, Fuuta had some `mature´ talk with Reborn, who did listen to him intently. What were those two up to?  
Maman was cleaning up, so it was her responsibility to check where Tsuna and Hayato were. Her first guess was Tsunas room. On one hand she seemed it as a natural conclusion, but on the other – Hayato was a girl, they shouldn't be alone, who knew what Tsuna would do to her cute little sister! She opened his room, hell bend on murdering him, but stopped. The sight was really cute, so instead of throwing poisonous food around, she took out her Mobile phone to take some pictures of them. They were cuddled together like it was the most natural thing to do. The way Tsuna held Hayato was protecting and possessive at the same time – she could see the frail bud of love growing inside his heart.  
With a sigh she left them alone – they were too cute to wake up. She told the others what happened to the both of them.  
The party ended with Reborn deep in thoughts and a confused Fuuta.  
Why was Fuuta confused? Because it didn't rain today and his ranking was totally strange – as in freaky strange. Maybe he lost his ability? Or was the question wrong formulated?  
- Which person has the greatest chance to become Sawada Tsunayoshis wife? -

* * *

... XD look Forward to the next Chappter!


	8. Nothing more to hide?

**Kururo Sakruko:** Thanks again for your Review! XD I'm glad you liked it!

**Kuragiri Sensei:** To write the Scene with Chrome and Hayato was difficult, so I'm glad it turned out well.

**Dani:** Thanks for your Review!

**Arya:** I did hurry ^^

**Disclaimer:** same as ever, I don't own anything ... sadly

**Authors note:** You know what? Having a hurting right Hand, when you're right handed sucks ... XD This chapter talks for itself, so there is not much to say about it. After this one there will be one last chapter for "Trapped" And an extra (Valentines) chapter ;)

Enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**Nothing more to hide?**

The next morning Tsuna awoke early and hugged his pillow closer to him, just, he didn't hug his pillow but Hayato who snuggled closer to him as his grip tightened. He froze. What happened?  
He looked down and saw that they both had their full clothes on – thank god he didn't do anything inappropriate to her.  
Tsuna buried his nose in her hair. He could smell Hayatos shampoo it had a sweet scent, but he didn't smell cigarettes – when did she quit smoking? Now that he thought about it – he couldn't remember the last time he saw her with a cancer stick.  
How could he miss such an important thing? He pouted about his own inability to observe his friends more – he wanted to know all about them! Hayato felt great in his arms. It was almost as if she was made for his arms, it was nice holding her like that and seeing her peaceful sleeping face did things to him.  
His Hormones were on an uproar, they smelled a female besides him and had the nerve to send signals to his groin! As he wanted to lessen the hug and get the hell out of the bed, two things happened:  
Hayato somehow got much more closer – close enough to feel how happy he was to see her - and woke up.  
In his head he pleaded, that she did not feel his thing against her stomach.  
But no! In her delirious state she looked down and saw the tent in his pants. Now fully awake she blushed like mad and jumped up, he fell out of the bed. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do.  
That was really the most awkward moment of their life.  
"Uhm … Juudaime …. maybe you should go to the bathroom … to … you know … relieve yourself?" It was cute how Hayatos voice was a lot higher than usual and how she did wrap the blanket around her – something she did unconsciously.  
Tsuna was sure he had steam coming out of his ears because of that statement.  
He coughed. "Well … I … it's … excuse me!" he fled his room and stormed inside the bath.

Hayatos heart beat a mile per second. To see Juudaime in such a state was … something else. She looked down on herself. Yes it was something else, she didn't even know her body could react like that! She knew that it was a normal thing for guys to wake up with morning wood, but seeing it was really embarrassing – and more embarrassing was, that the sight turned her on.  
She didn't even know her penis could get hard with the hormone therapy she got! She would visit the doctor to complain about it!  
During her pondering the heat in her body let up and she got soft again. What a start into the morning.

Tsuna was in the bath room, not quite sure if he should just do it or wait until his erection let up.  
Realization hit him like a hammer – he had to hurry, today was the first day of school after summer vacation! Reluctant he let his hand wander down, sighing he just did what he had to do.  
How come he got such an reaction from Hayato? Some months ago Hayato was a guy like him, he would behave like one and he didn't feel any attraction towards him.  
But ever since the day he saw Hayatos true and vulnerable side he felt strange around her. His heart would skip a beat when she smiled at him, he would blush when she complimented him. He felt possessive whenever he saw other guys talking to her, he just suspected it was the same feeling he got for Chrome. He thought he would think of Hayato like a sister, but today his body showed that there was more to it.  
Tsuna wasn't gay, he found the idea of sleeping with a guy quite repelling. And guys just didn't turn him on like girls did – he knew from experience that a girls body would get him erect.  
Guys were hard and angular there was nothing attractive about them! But Hayato … Hayato was soft in her own way, he knew that her body was the same as his – they did have PE together and he saw Hayato more than often changing her clothes. It never did things to him, but now he just held her in his arms and got a hard on.  
She was a guy, but not a guy. He accepted her like that, but now he was confused about his feelings. What changed that he found her so irresistible? Even now as he relieved himself, images of her floated trough his mind and he was ashamed of himself that his mind was so impure.  
After he finished his business he took a cold shower to clear away the shame he felt.

As he got back into his room he saw Hayato, dressed in the school uniform.  
"Good morning Juudaime – I took one of yours. I hope you don't mind?" She smiled at him, and even if she was dressed like a guy, it gave him this warm fuzzy feeling, he felt shy and save and good and so much more.  
He scratched his head and felt awkward.  
"Well …. good morning. I don't mind if you wear it, I have a new one." He couldn't look at her, it would just do strange things to his gut.  
"Thanks! Uhm … I wait downstairs, your mother has breakfast ready, so you should hurry before Lambo eats it all!" Hayato grinned at him and left the room, faster than necessary.  
Sighing Tsuna changed into his new uniform, which was just tailored three weeks ago – but now he felt uncomfortable in it – the trousers were a bit too short for his liking, damn growth spurt!

* * *

Tsuna was sure, that someday breakfast in the Sawada household would be the start of the third world war.  
Flying bombs, gunshots and poison cooking – how he did not starve was beyond him.  
And why weren't there complains from the neighbours?  
He looked at Hayato and met her eyes, she blushed and looked away, scolding Lambo for stealing her food. He smiled, because he felt happy, but it was awkward nonetheless.  
After the war, which was called breakfast, the both of them were on their way to school. Not looking at each other, still embarrassed about what happened just an hour ago. They met Yamamoto and Kyoko, the both of them broke apart – they had kissed!  
The couple blushed. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna – guilt written all over his face.  
"Don't mind us – continue!" He grinned at his friends who blushed even more.  
"It's ok?" Yamamoto asked unsure.  
"Yeah, but don't get caught by Ryouhei." he had to tease him about it. The jealousy he felt whenever he saw those two together had vanished and he felt relieved about that. The four of them laughed.  
"Say Hayato-kun, do you have time this weekend?" Kyoko suddenly wanted to know.  
"Yes, do you want to go out?" Hayato answered and grinned. She nodded.  
"There is something I want to buy and I would like to have some help." she winked at Hayato.  
"I could help you!" Yamamoto protested.  
"No. It's something I need Hayato-kun for." she smiled up at her boyfriend who looked confused. What could Gokudera help with and he not? Oh … maybe something you needed a more than average brain. Did she want to buy a computer?  
"What do you want to buy?" He had to ask further.  
"Not telling!" Kyoko giggled and ran to Hana, who was waiting at the schools entrance. Hayato grinned like mad and Yamamoto had a strange burning in his gut. Tsuna looked at his best friend, who was not smiling and that was a bad sign. He felt something big was going to happen in the near future.  
Didn't they have enough drama? A sigh.

At the entrance Hibari looked Hayato over. "Your hair..."  
"Isn't against school regulations! I read them – as long as I wear it in a pony tail, it's not against the rules!" Hayato crossed his arms and put all his weight on one leg, he seemed like a posing model. Some students gave him strange looks – he stood like an angry girl.  
Hibari twitched, he wanted to bite this herbivore to death, but couldn't because he was right! He glared and that was more of an Ok to go on, than people would ever get from him.

In their classroom Hayato took a deep breath.  
"I thought I was going to die!"  
"That was really dangerous!" Tsuna scolded her and she bowed down to apologize.  
"Don't do that!" This was really a habit she should get rid of. The baseball guy laughed, but it seemed forced. People stared at them.  
"What are you staring?" Hayato snapped at them. One of the guys made a face. "With your hair like that you look like a faggot!"  
"Tch. I'm as straight as one can be." He didn't even have the energy to shout angry at the guy – because Hayato was straight – a straight girl.  
The guy wanted to say more, but Yamamoto glared at him.  
"You know … I know a guy with much longer hair and he would have killed you for this stupid comment" He laughed carefree.  
Tsuna nodded, but he had a picture in his head with Xanxus and Squalo in a `not just friends´ position – and he wished he could erase this memory. It had freaked him out to see those two making out.  
Some girls whispered and as Tsuna heard his name he looked at them, but they blushed and avoided his gaze. They were shy. Why? Normally those girls would call him names and be mean to him whenever he looked their way. Maybe it was the growth spurt? Or the developing muscles? His lost baby fat? The more narrow eyes? Tsuna wasn't aware of these things, because he saw himself everyday in the mirror, even his friends didn't see his changes much – because they just saw Tsuna. It took those people six weeks of separation to see that he had changed. Hayato scowled at the girls – she smelled enemies. If those bitches made a move on Juudaime, they would be dead!

As the day progressed there were changes in the fandom. Most of Hayatos fans were in the opinion, that he was no longer a cool guy – he seemed so girlish and utterly gay, they disbanded the fanclub. Some of the girls swooned over Tsuna – he became so handsome! How could they not see his hotness before? Therefore he got his own fanclub, that freaked him out! The superficiality of those girls was disturbing and disgusting, someone should knock some sense into them.  
Hayato didn't bother with them, she had better things to do. Tsuna feared for his sanity, he didn't need more Harus! Why did he have this damn growth spurt? Sighing he tried to concentrate on the teacher – to no avail. He still was no good Tsuna.

Their walk home was quite. Hayato and Tsuna were alone, Yamamoto had a baseball meeting and Kyoko walked with Hana. They both looked in different direction, shy and unsure about the thing that happened in the morning.  
She looked at Tsuna, shy. "... Juudaime ..."  
"Yes?" He snapped his head towards her – his neck gave out a loud crack, he winced and rubbed it. She gave a short amused snort of sorts.  
"Do you think I would look good in orange?" she tilted her head and smiled.  
Why was it that he thought of something really inappropriate? Blushing he nodded.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I saw this cute dress and it was orange. I didn't buy it, because I wasn't sure if it would suit me." she admitted shy, looking sheepish.  
He wanted to sound cool, but his sentence was to rushed: "I'm sure you would even look great in a paper bag!" She blushed, he blushed and Reborn kicked his head in a wall.  
"Dame Tsuna! Maman wants you to buy milk – go on!"  
"Reborn! Why did you do that?" Tsuna rubbed his head and glared angry at his tutor.  
"I do it everyday, as long as you aren't able to avoid me I will do it whenever I see you. Go buy the milk!" Reborn could sound really threatening for a two year old. Hayato wanted to accompany Juudaime, but the infant held him up. Tsuna looked at Reborn.  
"I have something to discuss with Gokudera. You go and buy this milk!" He shot a round of bullets at Tsuna who ran away to avoid them and apologizing to Hayato for leaving like that.

"What do you want to discuss Reborn-san?" Hayato was full of respect for this man.  
"I want you to dissapear." His voice was cold.  
"Wha..." Confusion written all over her face.  
"You are a disgrace to the Family. Someone like you isn't needed, neither in the Family nor in Tsunas life."  
"Why are you saying this?" She had to fight the tears back. Reborn took out photos, photos of Hayato in different outfits – mostly dresses. Hayato looking dreamingly at Juudaime, Hayato sleeping in Juudaimes arms. "I need no further explanation. I want you to be gone by the end of this week, leave the Vongola gear behind and never show your face again. I called the ninth, he will cut your allowance."  
His voice was hard and uncaring.  
"But … I … this ..." Hayato sobbed. "There is nothing to discuss." She took a step back and another, then made a run for it, crying and hopeless.

Somewhere at a park near her flat she smacked into another person it was Kyoko who looked confused. "Hayato-kun? What happened?" Hayato, without a second thought threw her arms around her, tears staining Kyokos shirt. Kyoko just held her, rubbing her back gently.  
From afar the both of them would look like lovers embracing each other. And one person wasn't too happy to see them like that. He shouldn't have gone to the baseball camp! Why did those two become so close? He never expected Hayato to lay his hands on another's woman.  
He was furious, now he knew how Tsuna had felt that time. But he would not give up! He had an agreement with Ryouhei to protect Kyoko from perverts and he sure as hell would do it, even if it meant to kill his friend. Angry Yamamoto left the park going to train his sword style. Every move was accurate and deadly. His father just wondered what happened but didn't dare to ask.

Meanwhile Kyoko had brought Hayato to her flat, she couldn't talk, she was in shock. The red head didn't know what was going on or what she should do, but her friend looked like her whole world was crashing down and falling apart inside and out.  
Kyoko paced, Hayato had her head buried in the pillow of her bed and the crying shook he body. Sighing Kyoko took her phone and called a number. "Hana! Can you come to the following address? I need your help!" Kurokawa Hana was the only person Kyoko knew who could deal with people in such a state.  
Her father was a psychologist and she learned some tricks from him. Just fifteen minutes later she came and Kyoko was never happier to see her.  
"What happened to him?" One glance and she could tell that not Kyoko needed help but this stupid monkey. Why did this guy cry his eyes out? She never saw a guy crying like that!  
"I don't know, Hayato wouldn't talk to me." Kyokos eyes were full of sentiment.  
"Well whatever happened, it seems serious. Maybe we should wait until he calms down." The both of them made themselves comfortable on the sofa, waiting.  
It took hours for Hayato to calm down. Two pairs of eyes looked at her, Kyoko caressed her cheek. "Do you want to talk?" Hayato sat up and rubbed away the tears. She looked at the both of them, sniffling, not asking why Kurokawa was here. "Reborn-san he said … he wants me too … He just ...""Calm down and take a deep breath!" Hanas voice was soft but commanding, Hayato took a deep breath.  
"He found me out." Her voice was shaking.  
"What did he find out?" it was Hana. No longer caring who he told his secret he told her everything about his transsexualism, how she felt for Juudaime, how she just wanted to belong to a family, how she didn't want to be alone – again.  
"So? I don't see a problem. Sawada accepted you, didn't he?" Hana had crossed her arms.  
"Yes, but ..." Hayato fiddled with her fingers.  
"No buts. Don't let this Reborn order you around – if you want to stay at Sawadas side than do it! A girl has to fight for her place in the world. Guys take us too lightly if they think they can just push us around." Hayato looked at Kurokawa, she reminded her of someone.  
"Your father .. is his name Kurokawa Shoji?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"He is my psycholigist." It wasn't really funny but those three had to laugh. The world really was a small place.  
"Whatever, you have to tell Sawada that his baby bullied you! He should spank the brat!" If only she knew who Reborn really was …  
"It's really late." Kyoko commented, and really it was way past midnight!  
"You can stay over if you want. The sofa can be used as a bed, the two of you would fit in." Hayato didn't like the idea of letting those two go home at this hour, out there were enough perverts who just waited to grab young girls. Kyoko and Hana exchanged glances.  
"Well then, but we need to get up early, we have school and need our uniforms!" Kyoko smiled.  
"Or we just skip."  
"Hana! We cant skip on the second day!" It wasn't Hayato who protested.  
"Why not? It's not like we would miss something interesting."  
"But..." Kyoko never skipped school, well the time she spend in the future did not count. Hayato sniffled. Hana grinned.  
"Ok, let's do it, just this one time!" she couldn't refuse her friends. If only she had done it …

* * *

The next day Tsuna walked alone to school, Hayato had sent him a massage that she wouldn't attend today, because of personal reasons, he had a bad feeling about it. Grey clouds hid the sun. He met a frantic Ryouhei with a furious Yamamoto in tow. He was alarmed on the spot.  
"What happened?"  
"Did you see Kyoko? She extremely didn't come home yesterday!"  
"No." Ryouhei was extreme worried and looked around.  
"When did you see her the last time?" He asked.  
"I saw her together with Gokudera, late afternoon." Yamamotos voice was hard and cold, it send a shiver down Tsunas spine.  
"Well … did you try contacting he … him?" Now Tsunas feeling got worse.  
"I extremely called him, but he wouldn't pick up!" The sun guardian punched a tree and Tsuna feared it would fall down, but lucky it didn't. The three looked at each other, with a sigh Tsuna took his cell to call Hayato. It rang and rang and rang until the mobile-box connected. He furrowed his brows in thought. She would never ignore his calls.  
Distressed he looked from one friend to the other.  
"Let's go, I know where Hayato lives." They hurried.

Hayato stood under the shower as her phone rang, Kyoko and Hana were both sleeping peacefully and didn't hear the sound of Hayatos phone vibrating. As she had finished dressing she woke the other two up and offered them to take showers, too. They agreed and she handed them towels. She prepared breakfast, made her bed and the sofa, opened the windows to let fresh air in and fed Uri.  
Hana was the first who finished the shower, she lend some clothes from Hayato, they had almost the same size.  
Then her doorbell rang, wondering who it could be she opened the door, just to see Juudaime, Turf Top and the Baseball freak.  
Why did Juudaime visit her every time she looked like shit? Her hair was undone and she just had some jogging pants and a large shirt on, she wished she could vanish.  
But the most ridiculous thing happened, Kyoko came out of the bath, dressed just in a towel. Juudaime looked away, Turf Top looked relieved and Yamamoto grabbed his collar.  
"Why?" His voice was dangerously low. Kyoko was shocked to see her boyfriend and brother here. She didn't have any clothes on, so she scrambled back into the bathroom and peeked trough a gap, not sure what to do.  
Hayato was confused about his angry attitude, then realization hit him. He wore baggy clothes and was freshly showered, she came out from the shower, after spending the night out.  
"It's not like you think!" Hayato held her hands up in a defensive pose.  
"Than what is it like?" It was the first time Yamamoto raised his voice.  
"We had a sleep over." Oh thank god for Hana!  
Turf Top looked confused like never before, his brain seemed like it was at a stand still, until: "HANA! What are you doing here to the extreme?"  
"I just said it, Kyoko and I had a sleepover at Hayatos place." She crossed her arms, Yamamoto let go of Hayatos shirt and Tsuna face-palmed.  
"Maybe we should talk inside?" he suggested unsure. Hayato nodded and let the boys inside.  
"Uhmm … Could I get some clothes please, I got mine wet..." came Kyokos soft voice out of the bath. Without thinking Hayato opened his closet to search some fitting clothes for her, something she didn't fit in any longer. She found some pants, a blouse, panties and a bra she never wore. She took everything to Kyoko.  
"Here you can keep it, they don't fit me." She whispered to her.  
"Thanks." Kyoko whispered back. Juudaime had sat down on the sofa, together with Hana. Ryouhei and Yamamoto stared at Hayato like she had a second head.  
"Why do you have girls underwear?" Baseball freaks face was hard to read it was something between anger, confusion and embarrassment. She looked at Juudaime, who just gave her the `Just explain it to them´ look. A sigh escaped her lips.  
"Well the both of you sit down." They sat down where they stood, Kyoko exited the bath and sat besides Yamamoto, smiling at him and nodding to Hayato. Hayato just plopped down on the couch besides Tsuna, there was silence between the six of them. She pondered how she could explain those things to the muscle brains. Scratching her head she looked at Kyoko who just shrugged her shoulders, Hana was not much help either she had avoided Hayatos gaze. "Juudaime ..." She whined.  
"You have to do that yourself." was his soft answer, Hayato took a deep breath. Her eyes were on the two idiots.

"I'm a girl." there it was out! Wasn't as hard as expected.  
Yamamoto glared at her. "You know, I'm no genius, but even I know the differences between men and women."  
"That's extremely right!" even the boxer sounded angry.  
"And those are?" She snapped.  
"Girls have extreme boobs and guys have a penis!" How could he shout something so embarrassing without blushing?! Yamamoto looked surprised but nodded.  
"Then what do you say about people who have booth?" she knew his brain would overheat.  
"We saw you this one time at the beach, and like senpai puts it, you have no boobs." Kyoko smacked his head, he rubbed it and looked at her. She glared at her boyfriend and Hana rolled her eyes.  
"I have breasts, they developed later." that was really an awkward confession.  
"Where is the extreme proof? I want to see!" Ryouhei shouted and as soon as he said it, a cushion was throw at him, curtsey of Hana. Juudaime had a really scary expression on his face.  
"Onii-san. You have to take Hayatos word on it, no girl would show her bosom that willingly." Tsuna openly glared at his sun guardian. Yes he was overprotective, who wouldn't be?  
"But how can you have both?" now it was Yamamoto who asked.  
"I take medicine, so that my body becomes more feminine." She showed them her pills. One look at the both of them and she knew they hadn't the slightest idea what that meant.  
"Look, I'm a girl on the inside. But I'm a boy on the outside." Yamamoto scratched his head.  
"I don't get it to the extreme!" she face palmed. Those meat heads were the death of her.  
"Just accept that Hayato is a girl, but has to live as a boy, for now."  
"Hmhm. So you are an extreme girl with no boobs who dresses like a guy! I got it!" He didn't get it right one bit, but well Hayato wouldn't complain.  
"Wah. Changing for PE will become really awkward." Yamamoto laughed and everyone followed his lead.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink?" she offered.  
"Would be nice!" all five guests answered and she prepared some more food, then yesterdays conversation with Reborn hit her and she stopped stirring in the pan. She had to tell Juudaime, he was the only one who could decide if she should go, it wasn't for Reborn to decide. Juudaime was her boss, not Reborn, Juudaime said he would defend her. Juudaime was her sole hope.

After they ate she approached him. "Juudaime, I need to talk to you." He had a foreboding feeling about this. As the others sat in front of her TV she stood with him in the kitchen and told him what Reborn had said to her. She stood in a defensive pose, hugging herself. The more she told him, the angrier he got.  
How dare Reborn said something like that! He had no right to! Hayato looked him in the eyes, fear clear in her green orbs.  
"I will talk to him – when he doesn't accept you like you are, then Vongola has to search for a new heir." He took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles of her hand, a gesture of respect and affection. She was stunned and couldn't move.  
He left her flat, he wanted to confront Reborn alone, this could get ugly.

* * *

At home Tsuna threw the house-door open, startling his mother and Bianchi who were cleaning.  
"Where is he?" Oh yes, he was furious.  
"Who?" His mother didn't even scold him for skipping school.  
"Reborn!" he spat. "Behind you!" He avoided the kick to his head and wanted to grab Reborns leg, but he could spin in mid-air to dodge his hand. Tsuna jumped back, outside of the house, he didn't want to destroy it.  
"Why are you skipping school?"  
"Why are you deciding who can be my guardian and who not?" They glared at each other, none of them looking away. "I choose them, I fire them." Leon did change into a gun, Reborn was angry.  
"No. Maybe you chose them, but I won't let them go if they don't want to." Tsunas eyes glowed orange his voice was cold. "Dame Tsuna! You can't .."  
"No I can. I'm the next boss, I choose who joints the Family and I decide who needs to leave it." It was one of the few times he would interrupt Reborn on propose. The infant gritted his teeth.  
"Someone like Gokudera ..."  
"What do you mean with `someone´ like Hayato?" His glare intensified.  
"You know that he is ..."  
"What?" an angry hiss. Reborn narrowed his eyes.  
"An abnormality who has no place at your side!" There he said it and had to avoid a purple cake and sky flames at the same time. Now he had to deal with Bianchi and Tsunayoshi.  
"Hayato is a girl, who has the same right to stay at my side like Chrome does." Tsuna attacked him, he did no longer care that Reborn was like a father to him, nobody had the right to talk bad about his friends.  
"He is no girl!" Reborn wouldn't admit it, but he had problems to dodge Tsuna, poision cooking and talk, the training began to show results.  
"She is! It's not her fault for being born with the wrong body." Close combat like that was Tsunas forte, Reborn had no chance to fire his gun at the speed he had to avoid Tsunas punches (and poisonous cakes). His student really did grow up. But he would not be defeated by some angry teenager. They broke apart, Tsuna breathed hard, Reborn didn't even sweat.  
They stood in the backyard of the house.  
"Hayato has to go." Reborns voice was softer then before.  
"Why?" some of is anger had vanished.  
"Because you are beginning to fall for him." he tilted his fedora over his eyes.  
"And what has it to do with you?" Tsuna was much calmer then before, he knew were this was going.  
"You can't fall in love with a fake girl. For the future of Vongola you have to produce an heir!" Why could this boy not understand? Rain began to fall down on them, soon drenching their clothes.  
"What would happen if I fall in love with a woman, who can't give birth because of an illness?" His voice was soft. Reborn looked up at him. Hurt was visible in Tsuna face. "I would have to break up? Reborn! I never chose to become the tenth boss of the Vongola, you all forced me to do it! Please don't force me to leave those who are dear to me behind!"  
"Tsuna. You are too young to understand what it means to have no heir."  
"No I understand, because I'm the stand-in for those who died. Please Reborn, let me decide on this part of my life myself! You forced me into a relationship with Haru – you know how it ended."  
Reborn looked at his student stern and calculating.  
"I don't want to loose my heart. I just want to love and to be loved." Tsuna looked like he was about to cry, but also stubborn. Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked. "Fine have it your way. But if you don't succeed in defending her from the harassment from all the other Mafiosi, then you're pathetic."  
"I will protect her with my Dying Will." It was his resolve and he wouldn't let up on it, never. He would see if his student would follow his word. Reborn felt proud, Tsuna really has all the things to become a great boss. He anticipated and feared the day when Tsuna would become stronger then him. For now he would watch over them, he saw Fuutas ranking and was puzzled, but he knew instantly that he could not change it. Maybe they would find a way to produce an heir, but for now these two had to become adults.

Bianchi was fuming, how could her Reborn say something like that about her lovely sister? She looked at him and he wanted to apologize to her.  
"Eat this and I accept your apology!" It was a cake, purple and disgusting, poisonous too boot.  
Reborn gulped, he wouldn't be able to avoid that one …  
Tsuna looked like the cat who got the carnary, and like a drenched one at that.  
"I didn't know Hayato-kun was a transsexual." All eyes were on Nana, who just smiled sweet. "But I had the feeling he was more on the feminine side. I'm sure she is a cute girl. Tsuna say her she has to be herself at her next visit!" Nana hummed as she swiped the floor.  
Tsuna gaped, his mother was more observant then she let on. What more did she know?  
But that wasn't important at the moment he had to go and tell Hayato that everything was solved, for now.  
"Tsu-kun! Change your clothes and take an umbrella with you!" His mother scolded as soon as he grabbed the door handle. With a sigh he did what he was told to do.

* * *

Back at Hayatos place it was pure chaos, the boys had found her snacks and decided to devour them, they left crumbles everywhere!  
Ryouhei had knocked over a glass with orange juice, it left a ugly stain on her carpet, she had thrown the guys out when they decided it was time to play dodge ball with her sofa cushions! Her lamp from the bedside table was the first victim of them. Hana and Kyoko had left with them – to teach them some manners. None of them had an umbrella, well not her fault.  
She rubbed her temples – where should she even begin to clean?  
Her doorbell rang. It was Juudaime who grinned from ear to ear, Raindrops fell from his umbrella.  
"I talked with Reborn!" he declared proud as he made his way in, the umbrella was disposed into the bin at the door. "There is no need for you to worry. You are and will be a part of my family." She hugged him, he hugged back.  
The stood like that for a few moments. "Well … I have one more problem I need help with ..." she whispered softly.  
"I do everything I can to help." he whispered soft.  
"Fine! Here take the vacuum cleaner, those idiots made a mess out of my flat." She grinned at him and he blinked dumbfounded. Did she just trick him into cleaning? He never even cleaned his own room! He wanted to protest but she bend down to pick up a cushion, giving him a nice view of her ass, well that made cleaning sound really good.  
Every now and then, they would bump into each other, giggling like children.

They finished! Even the stain from the carpet was eliminated – Tsuna had called his mother to get a advice on it.  
Plopping down on the couch they both sighed, cleaning was more work than his mother let on, he should appreciate her more.  
"I never again let those guys into my flat!" she drank some water from the bottle and held it to him. At first he hesitated, but then he took it and drank, he just had an indirect kiss with her.  
"Mom said you should be yourself, the next time you come around." he had his head on the back of the sofa and looked at Hayato, who had the same position. They looked at each other, smiling softly.  
"So she knows." she whispered.  
"Yeah." Without any intention to do it, they got closer, looking each other in the eye. And the kiss …  
didn't happen because Uri decided to jump between their faces. Realising what almost happened both blushed like mad. Uri cleaned his pawn. The both of them looked at each other and broke out in laughter, not knowing why. As Tsuna had left her flat that evening she felt happy and refreshed. This time she fell asleep with a smile on her face, kya she almost kissed Juudaime – stupid Uri.

* * *

The next day the sun shone brightly. She was at Juudaimes house, like every morning she greeted him friendly and they would meet Yamamoto and Kyoko on their way.  
At the schools entrance Hibari stood and looked over the students, biting to death whoever defied uniform regulations.  
His ear picked up on a conversation, like all the time this herbivores came near him.  
"But what I don't understand: If you are a girl, why won't you wear the girls uniform?" It was Yamamoto Takeshi who asked this question. His eyes narrowed. Who was the girl without the proper uniform?  
Sasagawa Kyoko wore hers exact as the rules said. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a guy. His eyes lingered on Gokudera Hayato – long hair, the uniform was loose, but not enough to defy the rules, he couldn't see breasts, but the way he moved … he knew it all too well.  
He stopped the herbivores in their tracks.  
"For breaking the dress code – I'll bite you to death!" he attacked Hayato without a care in the world.  
"When did I even break it?" Yes she screeched a bit.  
For Hibari, Hayato wasn't much of an opponent, he wasn't good enough at close combat. Sawada Tsunayoshi interfered with the disciplining. He held his tonfas with both hands, glaring at Hibari. "Hibari-san, what got into you?" he wanted to know.  
"She broke the school rule for not wearing the uniform for females." His voice was uncaring – guy or girl didn't matter, rule breakers had to be punished. "EHHH? Why do you know?" Sawada Tsunayoshi should get rid of the panic habit.  
"I have eyes and a brain." and experience with people like that, not that he would say it out loud. He left them but send a warning glare at Hayato, who looked just dumbfounded. With that all guardians new her secret (well Lambo didn't count he was to young to understand). Did Hibari accept her like that or not? It seemed like it …  
She looked at Juudaime who just shrugged his shoulders, Yamamoto scratched his head and Kyoko giggled. From then on Hibari would try to punish her everyday. The good thing was - she became better and better at running!

She never really thought about changing for PE – she just left her under-shirt on to hide her tiny breasts. But Juudaime and Yamamoto made the first PE lesson really awkward for her. The three of them stood in the back of the changing room, she behind their backs, they made a two man wall to hide her from the view of the others. The guys from their class shook their heads because of these antics, but didn't comment on it. Since then they would do it every time they changed for PE. She rolled her eyes at them. The school days passed fast – Tsuna would fail most of his tests, being hot didn't help him with those, Hayato slept most time during lessons and Yamamoto was his usual Baseball freakish self.

Whenever Tsuna and Hayato were alone they felt comfortable, but also awkward.  
Hayato knew how she felt for him, but wasn't entirely sure what he felt for her. Tsuna needed more time to think about his feelings. He knew he felt more than just friendship, but he didn't have the courage to call it love.  
At one hand she was a cute and beautiful girl, but on the other hand she had the body of a guy.  
He wasn't gay, but he liked her. Maybe he really was one who saw past the surface and could fall in love with the soul? It was a hard concept for him to grasp. He wanted to be together with her, but he wasn't sure if he could do stuff with her. He didn't like the idea of getting all hot with a guy, but she was a girl, but …. and … sigh.  
He would just ask her out.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the sun shone and everything was tinted gold and red. Hayato and Tsuna stood beneath a tree in the school yard. A leaf had fallen on her head, he picked it up, she looked dumbfounded at him. Did he just ask? Did he really ask? She looked at him puzzled, they were now almost the same hight, she hated the fact that she grew so much. He smiled charming and asked again: "Would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" She blushed and the sight was stunning, as she nodded and smiled he felt relieved and happy and warm.

* * *

Wow, that was Long - the last Scene was my personal favorite! :)


	9. Happy Saturday

**Kururo Saruko:** I couldn't find the typos! I think I'm blind ... No, Hayato will go to High School as a Girl! They are still in middle School. In Japan the new School term starts in April.

**Snowflake:** Thank you for your Review.

**Arya:** Thanks to you too, and I know I'm mean (the kiss didn't happen ... XD)

**AnimLover1234**: Of course he is a pervert - he is a sixteen year old Boy XD

**Authorsnote:** Last chapter! BUT The Story will continue in "Struggling" Why? Because I soooo want to make it a triology XD There simply is no better reason for it! "Struggling" Plays in their High School years. The first chapter is ready to go ;) The Vanlentines Special for "Trapped" is really hard, I'm not really sure what to write, but I give my best to finish it asap. And well OOcness this time mostly on Hayatos part XD

Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Happy Saturdays**

She woke up way too early, but just because she was so excited and nervous about today. She had a date! A date with Juudaime! And he was the one who asked her! She hid her face behind her hands and giggled happy, jumping up from her bed she grinned and hopped into the bathroom. On her way she took of her nightgown and hummed. The water of the shower was warm and she fiddled nervous with her shampoo, she just couldn't stand still! She had a date with Juudaime! Everything she did to clean herself, she did double, just to make sure! After her shower she put a towel around her hair and around herself. Skipping out of the bath she almost tripped over Uri. She pet his head and gave him some extra food.  
The Radio played a nice classical piece. She danced slow to it and opened her closet.  
Dread filled her – she had nothing to wear! Uri rolled his eyes at that.  
What should she choose? Elegant? Cute? Simple? Punk? A mild panic attack later, she looked up the weather report. Why not dress according to the weather? It said sunny with a few clouds, but she could hear rain pouring down, so much to the weather report.  
The last few days weren't exactly warm, but neither were they cold. She should wear layers! Yes, a outfit with layers she could take of if it became to hot. At that thought she giggled.  
Digging deep in her closet she found the perfect set. Smiling proudly to herself and nodding she took off the towel around her body and slipped on her underwear plus the corset.

She halted, how should she do her hair? Let it open? Pony tail? Twin tails? Tail at the side? A bun? Should she make locks? She pondered and tapped at her chin.  
Juudaime liked her hair, every time she got over to help him study, he would play with a strand of it, twirling it between his fingers like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The first few times he had done that, she was utterly nervous, but then she just smiled, sometimes even slapped his hand away when it annoyed her.  
Looking at her choice of clothing she nodded again and decided. Then the next questions hit her!  
Contacts or glasses? Make up? Nail polish? And she didn't even decide on the shoes! Running around like a chicken in panic she cussed about not having enough time – they would meet in four hours! What about her Vongola gear? Should she put it on or just take it in her handbag? Which handbag would fit to the outfit?  
She hadn't a matching handbag! Her Lucky bag would look stupid to those clothes! But she wanted to take it – she needed another set of clothing. And she found something in her closet that put a smile on her face – that was perfect for her first date.

* * *

At the same time Tsuna had exactly the same problem – he didn't have a clue what to wear! A suit? No way! He would look like a Mafioso in it … well he was one. And wouldn't it be over the top?  
He ruffled his hair.  
Jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt? No … he didn't want to look like he was just going with a friend.  
He looked at Natsu, whose tail stuck out of the closet. He helped his little lion out of it and saw what Natsu had between his teeth. Oh, the black Jeans Dino had sent him – it was from some big name label and skin tight. He never wore it, hell he was afraid to put it even on, he liked his trousers more baggy.  
He looked at Natsu, who looked back with his big eyes.  
"Really now?" a raised Eyebrow and a nod from the lion. Well then. What about his upper body? He looked expectedly at his pet. Natsu rolled his eyes at him – this human was a hopeless case. The little lion hopped in the closet and searched around.  
Tsuna sat on the floor watching him. Not noticing how silly it was to let an animal search fitting clothes for a human.  
Natsu brought him a simple white dress shirt and a dark under-shirt. Tsuna raised his brow and Natsu looked annoyed at him, jumping back in the closet bringing a belt and after that a box with a watch and some stylish shoes. All those things were presents he got from Dino.  
So … Natsu thought Dino had a better fashion sense than him? That was really depressing.  
Tsuna put on the clothes looking into the mirror he looked stupid. Natsu had face palmed if he was a human. Instead Reborn kicked his head.  
"You need to learn more about Style!"  
"Ow … Reborn, Natsu choose the clothes!" he pointed accusing to his pet.  
"Yes and he has a great sense for those things, not like his master!"  
"But you just said ..." Reborn rolled his eyes at his no good student.  
"Wearing clothes and putting them on are two different things!" He got a mallet to the head.

"Tuck the shirt into the Jeans, but loose or you'll look like a nerd!" Tsuna did just that.  
The Shirt hadn't fit any more into those tight trousers.  
"Open the Buttons of the shirt, at almost bellybutton hight." he did it and the dark under-shirt was showing, he showed skin too. His collarbones stood out and a part of his chest was visible. Natsu and Reborn looked at each other and nodded. Natsu jumped back into his closet and brought him a chain with a pendant in the form of an eagle. He put it on.  
"Roll up your sleeves to your elbow." his toned underarms showed.  
"Don't forget the watch! And put those leather bands on your other wrist." He did all that without questioning, noticing that the watch was tailored – the clock face had the Vongola insignia on it, he just rolled his eyes at that.  
"What about a Jacket? It's raining outside." Natsu rolled his eyes and brought him a fitting one (orange and black leather jacket, he didn't even know he owned), with a look at Reborn he let it open a bit and rolled up the sleeves. He took his messenger bag, put in it his mittens, his wallet (stuffed with money) and his HDW pills (not that he needed them – he had learned how to go into HDW without them).  
At the door he put on the expensive Italian dress shoes and wanted to go, but his mother stopped him.  
"Here Tsu-kun take that with you." She gave him an umbrella and ...

"HIII!" he jumped away from her as if she wanted to kill him.  
"Mo, Tsu-kun those are just condoms, there is no need to freak out about it." She had her hands on her hips and scolded him.  
"But, Kaa, thegfk ..." He couldn't put his thoughts into words.  
"Even if Hayato-chan has the body of a boy and can't get pregnant, protection is important!" she tapped at his chest with her forefinger glaring at him and slipping the condoms in his bag.  
He was beet red.  
They had their first date! They wouldn't need condoms! He fled the house, running all the way to the meeting point. That had freaked him out more than everything ever did! The rain had let up and the sun broke through the clouds.

* * *

Hayato stood in front of the fountain as the sun came out. She shut her umbrella and looked at her watch – she was too early.  
Swinging back and forth on her feet she didn't recognize Juudaime who stood some feet away and looked at her.  
The Moment he laid his eyes on her his breath stopped and his heart hammered in his chest. She was beautiful, cute and wild at the same time, dressed in his favourite colour.  
Her dress was light orange and had a elegant floral pattern, the hem of it was a small white lace. She wore no heels, because she didn't like the Idea of towering over him. Her tights were black, the same as her jacket. It was leather and reached just to the end of her ribcage.  
She had her hair in a loose pony tail, some strands falling out framing her face. With the puddles glittering all around her she looked like out of some fairytale.  
He could just hope his groin would behave, those tight trousers would show his excitement too much.  
He took a deep breath to calm down and walked to her.  
"Good morning Hayato! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He smiled and she turned to him, blushing at his sight. He looked so fashionable and handsome.  
"Good morning Juudaime." she whispered. The Glasses! Cuteness overload! He blushed.  
He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful." He had to say it.  
"Thank you …. you look handsome yourself." was the shy answer, they smiled and blushed and felt nervous.  
He scratched his head. "Well then … let us go." He offered his arm for her to take, he knew Haru had liked to hold it. Hayato lay her Hand shy on it, there was no grip or force behind it, it was just a soft touch and felt so perfect.  
"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"To the station. We need to take the train to get to our destination." He grinned, he had planed this whole date, just because he found an interesting flyer. He was sure she would like it. Some people looked their way, but they ignored it.  
As they sat down in the train Hayato began to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" he asked confused.  
She looked at him – teary eyes from laughing.  
"It's just, we spend almost everyday together. And now look at us all shy and nervous, like it's the first time we see each other." She grinned at him and he grinned back.  
"Well … that comes with dating I think." He scratched his head.  
"Maybe." Now they both laughed at their awkwardness.

* * *

The train reached their destination and they got out of it. It had begun to rain and Hayato opened her umbrella, wound her arm softly around Tsunas and they both wouldn't get wet. Tsuna blushed, even if it was just the artificial bosom he felt, he felt it and it felt good against his arm.  
He led her to his goal.  
"Is that?" she gaped at him.  
"An Unidentified Mysterious Animal exhibit. I found a flyer for it." he looked at her and her eyes had a childish sparkle in it, she looked like Lambo when he got grape candy. Yes! He cheered mental – his choice was perfect!  
They got to the cashier, Tsuna paid the tickets and took an information brochure.  
"Well what do you want to ..." he turned around.  
"Kyaaa – it's Bigfoot – he really has big feet!" It was just a Figure, but a well made one, shaking his head at her cuteness he stood at her side and listened to her explanation about this UMA.  
They walked around and stood out like nails. The most people visiting this exhibit had this nerd aura surrounding them. And those two were a stylish couple.  
At one point Hayato stood abruptly, sparkles and flowers all around her.  
"It's Nessie." Her voice was full of admiration, she just had to take a picture with her together.  
"Juudaime! Would you?" She gave him her Phone and posed in front of Nessie. He smiled and took a few pictures, she would be a great model.

They decided to take a break at the little restaurant inside the exhibit. The menu was hilarious – Loch Ness Special, Big Foot surprise or the Yeti Sunday and so on.  
"I will take the Loch Ness special!"  
"I go with the Big Foot surprise." They ordered and grinned.  
"So? You like it?" He had to ask.  
"No. I Love it!" She smiled at him and had pink cheeks, cue to the excitement. They had taken off their jackets, it was warm in those halls.  
She looked at his watch.  
"That is really well made." she leaned over and he could look down her neckline, she didn't have much of a bosom, but he blushed nonetheless. She wondered why he didn't respond and looked at him, she followed his gaze.  
Blushing she pinched his cheek. "Pervert." she giggled.  
"I'm a guy, don't blame me." he rubbed his cheek, that was unexpected. She rolled her eyes.  
"Please remind me to go upstairs behind you." For a moment he was confused before his brain put the knots together.  
"I swear I wouldn't look!" he held up his hands and she laughed at him.  
A waitress brought their meal and smiled at them. They blushed.

They were a little disappointed all those fancy names and the food was just the average fast food you could get everywhere. But they ate it, they weren't really picky about food. They talked about school, their friends and the teachers, about the entrance exams for High school and Tsuna complained about Reborns harsh training.

A few Minutes after they had finished their meal the waitress came to collect the dishes and money. Tsuna pulled out his wallet and something fell out of his bag along with it. Three pairs of eyes landed on the object on the table.  
Lying innocent on its surface was the package of condoms. Tsuna grabbed them and shoved them back into his bag, beet red he gave the money away to the waitress, who left them giggling.  
He looked at Hayato, who was as red as him.  
"It's not … I mean … My mother …. and then and argh!" he banged his head on the table. Why did this happen to him?  
"I mean … I don't look at you with impure motivation, and I don't think of you like that!" He looked at Hayato and wanted to punch himself, she looked hurt.  
"No! What I mean is …. You are cute and beautiful and perfect and cute and ..." he rambled and said everything twice.  
"It's just – it's our first date! It would be far too early for that!" It looked funny how he waved his arms around and struggled to find the right words. Hayato did laugh her ass of.  
Tsuna stared at her, then he laughed too. He was truly pathetic, but hey, it was one of his charming points.  
Wiping away her tears she stood up, took her jacket and handbag. "Let's go I want to see the Kraken." She offered her hand and he took it. They intertwined their fingers in a soft embrace and made their way towards the Kraken.  
"It's a gigantic octopus. I wonder how many Takoyaki you could make from it." Tsuna scratched his chin.  
"You can't make the Kraken into Takoyaki." Hayato shook her head at his thoughts.  
"Why not?" he looked puzzled.  
"Because it is The Kraken!" she looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned.  
"Well it's an octopus. No wonder you like it." that earned him a light punch to the ribs.  
"My hair did grow out of the octopus style!" She pouted.  
"I know." and there was it, his strange obsession with her hair. He played with one strand of it, then stroked it behind her ear. It felt so soft. He could spend hours just stroking it, it gave him a feeling of safety and warmth. He rolled his eyes at himself – it was just hair.  
"But the nickname will stick."  
"Stupid Turf Top ..." she mumbled under her breath.

By the time they had walked trough the whole exhibit it was getting dark outside.  
"Could you please wait a moment here? I'm back in a few." Tsuna excused himself. Hayato just nodded and did wait.  
He came back after a few minutes and held something in his arms.  
"Is that?" Hayato had sparkles in her eyes, again.  
"A present for you." He gave her the plush Nessie and she hugged him, hugging her felt really good.  
The ride home was quite, mostly because Hayato had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder and Nessie in her arms.  
He looked at her face and adored it. Her long, dark lashes against her pale skin, the soft strands of hair caressing her cheek.  
She looked like an angel and he decided, to make her his. Even if sex was out of the question, for now, he wanted to have her to himself. It was selfish, but he wouldn't be able to stand it if some guy took her away from him. And he was sure, that Sex wouldn't be necessary in their relationship. She would see it the same way, he hoped.  
Nearing the Namimori station he woke her up, caressing her cheek, she smiled at him lovingly.  
He walked her home under the sky filled with stars, their fingers again in a soft embrace.  
"It's getting colder every day." she whispered and a small puff of air came out of her mouth.  
"Are you cold?" he asked her.  
"No, with you at my side I feel quite hot." That was a clear foul! He blushed and she grinned at his handsome cuteness.

They reached her front door. He let go of her hand. She stood with her back against her door and they looked at each other.  
"I had fun today." she stroked a loose strand back behind her ear, something she did when nervous. Then both her hands held the plush Nessie.  
"Me too." He just had to play with her hair and looking content doing it. They smiled at each other, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft against his skin, the touch was light like a feathers, but hot like the burning fires of hell. His whole being concentrated on that one spot, he touched it and looked at her – tenderness and love written all over his face.  
"Good night." She bowed her head and opened the door.  
"Good night." He smiled at her and returned the gesture: "Well then I'm off, sleep well and have nice dreams."  
"Don't talk to strangers." she had to tease him, he rolled his eyes and turned around walking back home.  
She closed her door, took of her shoes and fell into her bed, pressing her nose into Nessie and squealed.

* * *

Tsuna had a light jump to his step and hummed to himself. He felt like he could fly. Well he could … looking around he put on his mittens and got into HDW. Flying through the sky was great, but nothing could compare to the fluffy feelings in his chest. He flow looping, zick-zacks, slow and fast, up and down. He had a high, Hayato was so cute and she had kissed him. She was on a whole other level than Haru, she was neither annoying nor pushy and she wasn't too shy either. To be with her felt so good and natural so calming and thrilling, just perfect.  
He landed in front of his house and grinned as he opened the door.  
"I'm home!"  
"Welcome back Tsu-kun." His mother grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
"I did not need those condoms, but I will keep them, just to be safe." he stuck out his tongue at her, feeling childish and happy. He jumped up the stairs and she shouted behind him: "They have an expiration date!"  
He jumped into his bed and took out his phone he wrote a short text to Hayato. "The next time let us go to the aquarium."  
Hayato heard the message signal and opened it, it was a text from Juudaime. "Sure." she replied happy and with a content sigh.

They didn't really agree on it, or voiced it out, but from this day on, the both of them were a couple and would be one for a very long time.

* * *

The last few month of Middle school were horrible – Hibari would hunt her down, because she wouldn't put on the right uniform, Yamamoto and Juudaime would stood before her when they changed during PE, because they didn't want the guys to see her body and Juudaime had less and less time to spend with her – he had to learn a lot for the upcoming entrance exams for High school and she wouldn't be much help to him. Reborn had to tutor him, because Juudaime couldn't concentrate whenever she was near him, and she really wasn't good at explaining things. But all in all she had fun during these months. She would go out with the girls (Hana, Kyoko and Chrome) to eat cake or just to go shopping. Sometimes they watched films or visited Yamamotos baseball plays or Ryouheis competitions. They all passed the exams and would go on to High school. She was nervous about it, because the second week of April would be her coming out to the whole world.

* * *

And that is the end of "Trapped" look forwar to "Struggling" I Plan to make it juicy ;)


	10. Extra: Chocolate

**Kururo Saruko**: Those aren't typos - These are real mistakes I didn't even recognize! If you search for me - I'm in the emo Corner over there ...

**Authors note**: Here Comes the Extra. It has the poorest attempt at smut ever! So please dont read it XD An I never really thanked my followers and the persons who have this Story as favorite! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!

* * *

**EXTRA: Chocolate**

Hayato stood in her kitchen, reading a book about cooking and stirring something in the pot. She frowned and change the book – needing another opinion about the matter. She decided to stop stirring in favour of reading, turns out it was a bad idea.  
Something smelt awful and she looked, blinked and hurried to put out the stove and tried to rescue her nth attempt at self-made chocolate. She ruffled her already knotted hair and sighed desperate.  
Why couldn't she do it right? She reread all the cooking books she owned about this recipe, but every time the chocolate turned into charcoal. This year she wanted to do this one thing so badly. Every other year she didn't dare to give her Juudaime the sweet treat, so she didn't buy, let alone make it.  
But because this year was different she wanted to present him Chocolate, but she didn't want to give it bought, she wanted to do it the traditional way and make the chocolate herself.  
She excelled at all subjects, she was a genius, but she didn't know how to cook!  
Sure, she could make herself simple meals, but everything that was beyond scrambled eggs or noddles or easy dishes like that, was just not in her abilities. Taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, she pondered how she could make tasty sweets for her …. she blushed at that thought … for her boyfriend!  
Kyyaaaa, she wiggled around like something had stung her. They never really confessed to each other, but they were more than friends. That much was obvious, they held hands, they gave each other shy smiles, he would stroke her hair or even kiss her hand. But she had yet to receive her first kiss. She was patient, she could wait for him to make the first move, she knew Juudaime had his own pace at things. And she knew, that when the time came it would be the perfect first kiss, because she would get it from him.  
But before that, she had to make chocolate, she had only five days left!

Pacing trough her kitchen she wondered what she should make. It should be delicious. It should show, how much she cared for him and how happy she was to be his. The last months were really hectic with Juudaimes Training and the amount of homework they got. The teachers pressured them more than the last two years together.  
Why?  
Because they were nearing the entrance exams for High school. To be able to get into High School Juudaime worked harder then the most people .  
She wanted to help him, but every time she came over to learn, they ended up doing different things.  
Reborn wanted her to take some distance from Juudaime, because she distracted him too much. At first she wanted to disagree and complain about it, but she saw, that Reborn was right. Tsuna had to put his act together, if he wanted to move on in the Japanese educational system.  
So, she refrained from spending time after school with him, just that he could concentrate on learning.  
She almost lost her resolve when he started pouting, but they both agreed later, that it was for the best. But she had promised Juudaime to come over at the fourteenth of February and she wouldn't go without homemade Chocolate! Pacing some more she came to the conclusion that she should make something they both could enjoy together. A cake!

* * *

She had skipped school on this day, because she wanted the cake to be fresh. Countless failures ended up in the waste or in Uris stomach. Uri didn't die, so they were edible and not poisonous. Lucky Uri wasn't a normal cat ...

At school Tsuna was surprised and disappointed. Surprised, because many girls gave him chocolate – even girls who had teased him all his life. Disappointed, because Hayato wasn't there to give him some, but his Intuition wanted to tell him something …

After school Hayato did wait in front of Juudaimes house. As soon as he came around the corner, he stopped and smiled at her sight, hurrying to get to her. "Hayato! I've missed you!" it was stupid, because they just saw each other yesterday. She blushed.  
"I missed you too. But I had something to do." In this moment he saw, that she held a small package in her hands.  
"Well … please come in!" he urged her inside and up the stairs to his room. His mother grinned and said something he just ignored, but Hayato blushed at it.  
They sat down at his table.  
"Uhm … I made this … just for you … I mean … because … it's Valentine and all..." With care she put the box on the table and opened the lid.  
She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, because she was so damn nernous.  
The cake wasn't very impressive. It was a round Chococake with a heart drawn on the top.  
"You made it yourself?" Tsuna seemed like he was very impressed.  
"Yes!" she smiled at him.  
"Then let's eat it. I will go down to fetch a knife." He stood up and in exactly that moment the door to his room burst open and a pink grenade flew over Hayatos head, landing on the cake, exploding. The brown treat splattered everywhere and mostly on Hayato. She didn't know if she should cry, laugh or slaughter the damn cow.  
Slowly she turned around to give this brat a piece of her mind. Lambo seemed to feel the danger, pulled out the Ten years bazooka and fired. But he did not shoot at himself. Tsuna stood frozen on the spot and gulped.

* * *

As the pink smoke cleared she sat on a bed in an elegant room. It looked personal and private. She looked around, on the bedside table stood an empty jar of chocolate creme. Why?  
Then her eyes landed on skin, wet skin over a six-pack. A towel was wrapped around a hip, hiding what was underneath it. She gulped and looked up. A mature face, narrow brown eyes, a playful smile and gravity deifying hair, dropping from the earlier taken shower.  
"Do you like what you see?" Hearing that voice in that tone, she did the only normal thing in this kind of situation – she fainted.

It didn't stop! He had a major nosebleed and wasn't able to stop it! There on his bed sat Ten years later Hayato and he had a fucking nosebleed! She laughed at him! It wasn't his fault that she was so damn hot! Wearing that, what was it? It seemed kinky. The first thing he had seen as the smoke cleared, were nice shaped breasts and his nose just did bleed! Sheepish he had wanted to look her up and down, but she seemed to feel his eyes on her.  
"Do you like what you see?" And cue to the blood loss he fainted. Pathetic really.

After five Minutes things were back to normal.  
Neither Tsuna nor Hayato was sure if this Valentines day was great or a disaster. None of them would talk to the other about what they had seen. But ten years later they would laugh at their antics.

* * *

**Ten Years later: Valentines day: (poorest smut ever)**

Hayato didn't even attempt to make chocolates this year. She just took a jar of chocolate crème with her to the bedroom.  
She dressed her perfectly shaped body in a corsage and suspenders. She knew he would like the red high heels.

As soon as he entered the Bedroom he knew he was in for a surprise. He just wanted to Change his clothes for the Meeting he had later on.  
But his beautiful wife stood in front of him and he couldn't help but stare at her bosom. It was just covered in a see-trough fabric, but he couldn't see her nipples.  
He gulped as she took his tie and pulled him down for a kiss, but she didn't kiss him.  
Her red coloured lips lingered before his, almost touching. She was a tease and he loved it.  
He closed the distance and kissed her hungry. Her lips parted slightly and he took the invitation, ravishing her mouth, tasting her like he did so many times before. Their tongues battles for dominance and teeth bit lips in a playful manner.  
Along the way to the bed he had shed his clothes.  
He wanted to lay her down softly, but she did some Judo trick and he lay on his back on the bed, dumbfounded.  
He blinked up at her.  
"I heard ... Don Vongola ... you were a bad boy today." Her voice was smooth and erotic. And were those handcuffs she held in her hand?  
Without waiting for his answer she bound him to the head of the bed, straddling him. Her ass rubbed against his erection.  
"God! Hayato, why are you doing this?" he groaned and wanted to get more friction.  
"Because, I'm craving some chocolate." she whispered in his ear and bit the lobe, he moaned her name and growled at the same time.  
She took the chocolate crème and smeared some of it on his lips, then licking it away, not letting him kiss her. At his frustrated sigh she grinned.  
"Be patient."

Her fingers travelled down his chest, painting a picture with the sweet treat. He shuddered under her touch, not liking, that he was bound to the bed. It was frustrating and exciting at the same time.  
It wasn't the first time she took the initiative, but normally he would just push her down and take it back.  
She began to lick away the chocolate, her ass the air above his crotch, she looked like a playful cat.  
Sometimes she bit his skin, not to hurt him, just to give him more pleasure. There was a slight contact on his crotch, it was her sweet spot, still clad in unnecessary cloth. He made an upwards move with his hip, hitting her _there_, she gasped. He smirked as she looked at him scolding.  
"I think I need to punish you." She bit his nipple hard, not hard enough to draw blood, but it hurt like hell. But to soothe his anger she played her tongue around it and kissed it good.  
She hummed as she got more chocolate on him, she slid down. Kissing his toned chest, biting and licking at his muscled stomach. As she got lower she rubbed with her sweet spots at his tip , sighing in pleasure. But she wouldn't touch him there, not yet.  
She drew circles on his legs, mostly on the soft flesh of the inner part of his thighs. The chocolate on his thighs was devoured as fast as it was there. He loved the feeling her tongue an teeth gave him, he never expected that he was sensitive over there. And then the good part started.

She put the sweet stuff on it. Her finger played with his balls and then she drew circles around his shaft. He gasped, his breath was no longer in his control. His cock almost looked like a candy cane and he just knew what that meant. She looked at him like he was some sort of masterpiece, licking her fingers clean, sucking seductively on them.  
"Hayato … hurry!" he couldn't take this sweet torture any longer.  
"Why the hurry?" she purred in his ear.  
"Because in one hour I have to attend a meeting." he looked at the clock on the bedside table. He just wanted to take a break before it.  
"Poor you, there is just enough time for round one then." Her finger brushed against his tip, he groaned her Name.  
With a playful smile she kissed his manhood, her tongue licking some spots clean. Kissing and nibbling on it. Her long hair tickled his skin, he loved the feeling of it.  
He wished he wasn't bound to the bed, he would have ran his fingers trough those long tresses, but he had to endure this sweet torture.  
If he would have been a lesser man he would have come just from that, but he could wait until the real treat came.  
And it came.  
Not just did she have talented fingers, but even a talented mouth. Her tongue played with him, her hands massaged him and the humming was driving him crazy.  
She change between deep throating him and just playful kissing. He had to control himself, if he so much as bucked up she would choke.  
His breath came hard and uncontrolled.  
"Hayato … I ..." Trough long lashes she looked at him, her green eyes dark with lust, smiling soft and licking his tip. He let go and came in her mouth, she drank it all.  
He was wasted. It wasn't the first time she had given him head, but it was the first time she had drank him.  
She moved up, opening the handcuffs. As soon as he could move his hands he switched their positions.  
"Where is the lube?" still breathing hard.  
"There is no time for round two. You have just half an hour until your meeting. And I think you need a shower." She stroked his head.  
"You know I don't like one sided pleasure." He pouted.  
"Well, what do you know, the pleasure was mine." She kissed him. "Happy Valentines day Honey."

And then she shooed him under the shower.

* * *

... Are you there? Well that was it. I think it will take some time before I will upload "Struggling". Why? Because I have the genaral Idea and the main Points written down - it just Needs an intresting plot! XD Please be Patient with me!


End file.
